The Girl Who Went Missing
by TheUnwrittenGirl
Summary: Everyone knew of Harry Potter and his story. But there was a secret that was kept from Harry and the rest of world. She was a secret unknown, or supposedly, a forgotten person. But soon, everything will be revealed in due time. She'll face the truth, and may uncover her true self as she does so. Here comes The Girl Who Went Missing.
1. Prologue

_**The Girl Who Went Missing**_

_by TheUnwrittenGirl_

* * *

_**FULL SUMMARY:**_

Everyone knew Harry Potter and his story. But there was a secret that was kept from Harry and the world. But soon, the secret will be revealed. Here comes The Girl Who Went Missing. She was kept from her brother and was kept away from the secret. A secret about her true identity. Few knew about her, but she did not know herself. None knew of her power, but soon she will. Join in on her adventure will with mystery, love, adventure, humor, and friendship.

* * *

_**NOTE:**_

_1. This is NOT A NEW STORY, but a NEW REVISION! I use to have this story on here and I got up to about 17 chapters on this fanfic, which I had put off for a VERY LONG TIME. I had about 52 Reviews, but I had to delete this story to start over again. Now, I am now revising EVERYTHING! Well, most of it._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

* * *

_**Solaine**_

_"Run Solaine! Hide!" My mother whispered to me with worry. She was shaking. "Hide under the crib! Don't say anything. Don't make a noise. You can't be seen. And don't come out until anyone who isn't me is gone. No matter what happens don't come out. I love you." My mother cried out to me as she engulfed me into an embrace. I nodded in understanding to my mother, and hid under my baby brother's bed. I was about 3 years old, but I was smart for my age. I was able to read, I could talk (non-stop at times), and I understood what people said. However, I was still young and I didn't know a whole lot of words._

_As I rushed under the bed, I was confused to why Mommy wanted me to hide. Her voice was stern, and filled with worry. She looked scared. Frightened. Sadness. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. What was wrong?_

_Nevertheless, I did what I was told._

_Covering the bottom of Harry's crib, was a bed skirt. It was a pretty good place to hide whenever I didn't want to be found. I was lying flat on my stomach under the crib for a few moments waiting patiently._

_As I waited, I heard my mommy speak. She spoke words to what seemed like another language. As she spoke the entire crib above me, and the bed skirt as well, glowed._

_Must be magic._

_Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Sirius use to tell me all about magic. Bits and pieces, and stories as well. At one point of my life, they told me they were magical. Mum was a witch. Dad was a wizard. Uncle Sirius however...Er, well- I wasn't quite sure. He knew how to work a wand...Yet somehow, he had the ability to turn into a doggie._

_Out of the blue, the door to Harry's bedroom bursted open with a blast. Somehow, I felt uncomfortable. The whole room seemed to have lost it's warmness, it's life._

_Someone spoke after. The voice that spoke was unfamiliar to me. Unknown. Anonymous._

_"Step away from the boy." A raspy voice spoke out. I didn't recognize the voice. However, I could tell it belonged to a man. But it couldn't be my father. It couldn't be._

_"No!" My mum pleaded out to the stranger. "Not Harry! Please, no! Don't kill him! Take me! Take me instead!" My eyes widened at my mother's word._

_Take her? Take her where! Mummy was leaving me!_

_I wanted to protest to my mother's choice, but I held it back when I remembered my mother's words earlier._

_Out of curiosity, I lifted up the bed skirt just a little bit. Just enough for me to see what was happening. Standing in front of my mom was a man wearing a big black cloak. He had his hood up, so I couldn't recognize the person._

_All I knew was that he was holding up a long, white stick in his hands. And he was pointing it right to my mother, and my brother._

_"Not Harry! Please…Have mercy…Not Harry…Please - I'll do anything…" My mother cried out to the man loudly. Her voice was fill with worry and fright. Not to mention sadness._

_I didn't know what the man wanted with Harry. He was just a baby. Nothing special._

_"Avada Kedavra!" The man shouted as he waved the stick hastily. As he did so, a burst of green light bursted right out of the stick, hitting my mother square right straight into her chest. And with that, she fell to the ground._

_And she fell to the ground, looking lifeless._

_Somehow, I knew she was in a deep sleep. To which she wasn't able to wake anymore._

_She was gone. Gone forever._

_In a way, I was in awe by the magic the man produced, yet I hated it. That magic caused my mother to be gone._

_Resisting the urge to run out of my hiding spot and to my mother, I watched as the stranger glided swiftly closer over to my brother. Once again, he raised his magical stick and pointed it to Harry. I braced myself for the worst to come, for Harry to drop lifeless to. But it never happened._

_This time, when a green flash came out of his weapon, a burst of a bright, white light powered back. It became bright in the room, and I quickly shielded my eyes. By the time I removed my hands from my eyes, there was no light in the room, just the moon's bright glow sweeping into the windows. But all I knew was that room was dark and the stranger was out of sight._

_Gone._

_Thinking the place was clear and safe, I scrambled out from under Harry's crib. I expected to see Harry, in a state similar to Mum. But he wasn't. He was perfectly fine._

_Scratch that, he was physically fine. But emotionally? No._

_He was wailing out. Crying like a maniac. Crying out hard. Though I was still glad. Glad he wasn't gone. Glad he was okay._

_"Shhh." I shushed him, pointing my finger upwards and putting it to my lips. "Shhhh, or we'll be in more trouble, Harry!" My small voice said._

_Needless to say, his crying hushed out a little._

_I looked over to my mommy's lifeless body and rushed to her. I poked the side of her body, and nudged her, telling her to wake up._

_But she didn't._

_I don't know why I haven't cried. Harry was already._

_But I didn't._

_But then again, I remembered._

_I still had Dad. The last time I saw Dad was a few hours ago. He was with Uncle Sirius._

_I ran out of the room and into the hall. But I stopped dead in my tracks._

_Lying lifeless on the ground, as my mommy, was Daddy. I quickly rushed to his side, and nudged him, and tried to shove him. Doing anything I can to wake him up. But he didn't. He too was gone._

_This was the part when I started to cry. Alot. I was crying for both of my parents now. It was too much for me. Mummy was gone. Daddy was gone. Both of my parents were gone. Forever._

_All I had was Harry, and he only had me._

_Remembering Sirius, I rushed down the stairs to find him. Maybe he was our last hope. Maybe he could be our new Dad. Harry and I needed one. Harry and I may have each other. But with Uncle Sirius, we could have him. I went to the kitchen, as Uncle Sirius was always there, raiding our fridge. But when I got there he was nowhere to be found._

_The house was dark and I saw no figures. But as I ran around the house, frantically looking for someone, I heard a man spoke._

_"Obliviate." I heard the person say. But before I could tell who it was, the person covered my mouth with a cloth and kept it there till I fell to the floor and blacked out._


	2. My Family, The Malfoys

**Chapter 2 - My Family, The Malfoys**

* * *

**_13 Years Later_  
**

* * *

The walkways were crowded and busy. People were piling out of the trains, gathering their things with them. It was a tad bit cold, yet it was still sunny out.

I, however, stood there waiting, leaned up against a pillar at the platform of King's Cross Train Station with my trunk sitting safely beside me. I'd just flown in from France to here in England just a couple hours ago. I recently finished my 4th year at Beauxbatons Academy in the southern part of France.

It was odd though. Being here. Usually, Mother and my brother would pick me up at the airport, but this time, Mother instructed me to go to King's Cross after I my flight had landed. It was a bit off being here. I never really came down over here. Mostly because I never really had a reason. Mother and Father only came down here to see my brother off before he went off to Hogwarts.

The day my parents try and associate with Muggles is when Voldemort has a pet pony for a love child. So that's _never_. Okay, so maybe that was a bit unfair and impossible. Let's try: The day my parents try and associate with Muggles is the day when my brother snogs a Muggleborn.

Now that, has a 1.7% chance.

The only reason why Father agreed to me using a place to get to France is because it's safer than the magical way of getting there. I can't use a portkey since I get nauseas with all the spinning. Floo network would take a couple stops to get my way over to France. Besides, I'd get all dusty. It's a bother to get dust off of you. Plus, my parents wanted me to be neat and presentable. Same goes for apparating. Though it may be neater, it takes about 15 stops just to get over to France all the way from England. All the spinning and breath holding'll make me nauseas, which completely encourages spluttering, gagging, and an un-presentable presence.

But anyway, here I was, just leaning up against the pillar, waiting for my Mother and my brother, Draco who just finished his third year at Hogwarts.

Now I know you're absolutely confused. About me and my family, I mean. Don't worry, I get that a lot.

My name is Solaine, and I am a Malfoy.

This is where the confusion sets in for you. Most people would think that I'm lying, but I'm not. Most people don't know about me since half of the time since I've started school was spent over in France.

Considering the fact that I look absolutely nothing like the Malfoys, makes it obvious that I'm not a Malfoy by _blood. _They have platinum blonde hair, a sharp face, and pale skin. I however, had an olive skin tone, a softer face, a brown with a hint of ginger hair color, and a nicer attitude. So obviously, I'm not the offspring of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

They're actually my _adoptive_ parents.

If I could get 5 galleons every time someone asked about me being Malfoy's sister in confusion, I'd be the richest witch ever. Though, I wasn't irritated. Before, people's reactions use to be amusing, but nowadays, they got sort of boring. People always said the same thing.

So how did I became a part of the most prestigious and pretentious wizard family in the wizarding world?

When I was 3 years young, my parents got in some sort of freak accident. According to my adoptive parents, they spoke that both parents of mine were purebloods, fitting into the muggle society. Or as Lucius likes to put it, 'Bloodtraitors who turned against their society and joined the Muggle world'. Apparently, it was some sort of car accident, and I just happened to be inside with them. Unfortunately for my biological parents, they died, while I, however, did not.

So taking pity upon an adorable 3 year old, they decided to take me in.

It was obvious Father didn't take a fancy to my real parents. He'd always say, "_You should be grateful that I've taken you in, Solaine. If I hadn't you would've end up just like the rest of them."_

He didn't really mention them though. We've never really talked about them as well. Lucius and Narcissa mostly told me that they didn't know much about them. However, I always felt like they were keeping something from me.

Narcissa and Draco never commented on about my biological parents and usually kept their mouths shut. Draco doesn't know anything about them, so he doesn't really give a damn.

I couldn't really remember my parents, to be honest. They never even pop up in my dreams. Though, I wish they would though. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

The Malfoys may have brought me up, but I wasn't a bit more up myself compared to how Draco was occasionally. Their belief about blood-status was one of the things that bothered me. Father always wanted me to mix in with the right people. But I couldn't care less about who was a Half-blood, Pure-blood, or Muggleborn.

I always just nodded and said, "_Yes, Father." _Like I did every time the subject came up. Whenever Father tried to advise me about blood-status, the information would just go through one ear, and out the next.

The only people I can stand the most in our family is my mother, Narcissa. Though she believed in blood purity, she wasn't the type to bother someone with it. She always left Father do all the lecturing.

Everyone says that the Malfoys are vile. And to be honest, they are. Their attitudes were different from mine, though I do have the occasional snarkiness.

However, I learned to live with them. When it came to Father, I just nodded and agreed, but had no care to what he said. I know I should stand up to him, but I knew that if I didn't, I'd get yelled at. It was all rubbish to me. I didn't see the point to his prejudiced ways.

Draco always whined, which was rather quite annoying, but I was able to be more open to him rather than how I was with Father. He was the only person I was allowed to swat at in the family. Though I did pity him. If he wasn't so pressured to live up to the Malfoy name and haven't been thought the belief of blood purity, he would've came out a decent lad.

Mother was alright and kept her opinions to herself most of the time. She is a bit up herself at times, but when it comes to her family's safety, you can count on her.

It was hard living with them at times, but 70% of the time I'm over at France, so it was they didn't bother me as much.

But aside from that, when turned 11, Lucius sent me over to Beauxbatons Academy instead of Hogwarts. They said that the Academy was where young ladies, like me, should be at. They said it was a place where I should learn _sophisticated, proper, and high-class _education.

They weren't joking.

The place was really proper. Girls at the school were always so neat. Not to mention, the boys as well. The guys and the girls were all so gorgeous. The girls were classic beauties, while the boys in the school were handsome.

No matter how many times people said I was just as the same as them, I always felt like the out of place one.

But still, at Beauxbaton's the people there were still nice. Though a lot of flirting occured. Considering the fact that a majority of them were Veelas, it wasn't surprising that love was in the air.

How everyone manages to maintain their grades to an exemplary level is a wonder to me.

But aside from their love-strucked and kind selves, the only thing that was a downfall at the school was drama. Every year, there's at least 1 pair of girls who would battle out into a catfight over some boy or issue. It was quite idiotic to fight over such simple things, but it was quite amusing and entertaining to watch as well.

I looked forward to a fight each year.

I do quite exceptional at the school, surprisingly. I've had a boyfriend or two, but that's it. Two of which I broke up with. The first was one I wasn't really quite interested in. The second one, however, kept on looking around at other women. That relationship lasted about a week. After that, I decided to go solo.

And to be honest, I quite enjoyed it.

Sure, it was nice having the attention of boys at time when you had no one else's feelings to worry about. What girl wouldn't want _some _attention. However, all the attention can get quite annoying and a bit uncomfortable sometimes, especially if their looking at you like a piece of meat. In the beginning, it was a bit nice, but then...I felt...Cheap.

So I did what I had to do.

I became a guy's girl.

And by that, I meant as in 'One-of-the-Boy's-bestfriend' type. I didn't mean I was going out to be a minger. Somehow, aside from girls being my friends, I also had close mates that were boys. I even learned how to ignore the wanted attention that I get from those so called, '_Admirers'._

I only ever paid attention to the guys I was attracted to or was interested in. Which happens in about _never. _All the guys over at Beauxbatons are so overrated. I'm over them.

They were more besties rather than boyfriends.

Though I may have some sort of life over at France, some people found one of my interests...odd.

They thought my strange attraction to _fire_ was bizarre. During my first year at Beauxbaton's I was caught in a fire in the west wing of the school. I was the only one who hadn't gotten out. But somehow, I managed to survive. Some of my friends were a bit astonished when they saw that I didn't have any bruises and that I was perfectly fine. Just a little dirt and a couple ashes, that's all.

People found it odd and sort of crazy, but it was a couple years ago, people were over that. Most people would've casted me as a freak for being perfectly fine in a fire, but people dropped it. Since they don't know what exactly had happened in that part of the wing. Most people just assumed I used my wand to protect myself.

But what they didn't know is that I had left my wand in my room during that time of day. No one knows, especially the teachers. So I just kept it to myself.

I was placed in advanced charms after that. All the teachers assumed I did some sort of shield/protection spell, which I didn't.

Anyways, I'm gonna be honest here. I'd rather go over to Hogwarts instead of The Academy. Beauxbatons is great and posh and all, but Hogwarts seemed more _exciting!_Judging by all the stories Draco tells, I found all those bizarre events quite fascinating, while he on the other hand, was quite frightened.

Coward.

It's been about 20 minutes and I've still been waiting out the platform's entrance. I would've gone through to look for them, but apparently, I'm not even suppose to know about the entrance. What in the world was taking them so damn long?

My eyes were boring into the bricks of the barrier when someone emerged from the barrier.

For a moment, I thought it was my mother and Draco. But alas, no.

It wasn't just one person, but a couple. My gaze focused on a family of talkative and excited red-heads. The main woman of the family, I was assuming, was the mother. She was dramatically scolding a pair of tall identical twins who rolled their eyes at their mother's lectures. Behind the three were two un-identicaly boys. Both were young and looked around Draco's age. One looked a part of the family, while the other had dark hair, round glasses, and green eyes.

Having to talk over the mother's scolding and the twins protests, and the volume of the station's noise, both boys had to talk loud enough to hear each other. They both seemed to have been talking about quidditch and the world cup coming up this summer break.

The World Cup was the best quidditch event ever. This year, it was the Bulgarians VS. the Irish. Father, Draco and I were all invited last week, as Father said so in a letter he had sent me last week. We were going to be sitting over in one of those boxes. Fancy.

Trailing behind the two boys seemed to be the youngest of the family. She was a young girl resembled her mother and her brothers. Whilst she tagged along, she stared dreamily at the dark haired boy as she strugglingly tugged her luggage along.

The mother and the family stopped nearby the entrance, as if waiting for someone. The family was about 2 meters away from me. Not that far.

A few moments came and a familiar red-head came out of the carrier and joined his family.

It was none other than Arthur Weasley.

Typical, I should've known it was his family, considering the fact that there was a whole lot of them with red hair. I don't have anything against Mr. Weasley and his family, but apparently, Father and Draco do. Father works with him over at the ministry and he absolutely detests him. Father claims their a pack of blood traitors, but I couldn't care anymore less.

Draco says the same about Ron Weasley, who I assume was the young boy who was consumed in the conversation of quidditch with his dark-haired friend...Now that I think of it and about the stories Draco tell. The dark-haired boy was none other than:

The Great Harry Potter himself.

Now that's the number one person Draco hates the most. Says that Harry's stuck up and full of himself. But from the view over here, it didn't seem that way. He seemed like a kept to self sort of type of person. He seemed nice. I felt bad for the bloke though. At such a young age, his parents were killed. Just like mine. And now, he has to live up to some sort of expectation or standard that he has to save the world. That's not at all easy.

I don't know what's the problem with my brother and my father. They make the Weasleys and Harry sound so low. But when you look at them, it's completely the opposite. The Weasleys all had this exciting and happy vibe as they all buzzed around, all talking at once. The Weasleys were a happy bunch. The looked like a happy and good family. Whereas mine, didn't seem so very much when you take a closer look at it. Harry, is just...protective of himself. His parents died and he doesn't really have a guardian.

'Sides, the only reason why Draco doesn't like Harry is because Harry rejected Draco into being his friend.

Good choice, mate.

I looked over at he young girl who was trailing behind earlier, only to find her still struggling along with her trunk, which was turned over at it's side.

I sighed and took a bit of a pity to her and decided to help her out. I approached the girl, and with ease, I pulled the luggage upright. The girl was completely taken aback as I helped her.

I gave her a smile and said, "You looked like you needed help there."

The girl smiled back nervously then thanked me. "Oh, uh, t-thank you."

"It's no problem." I said, smiling at her.

Next to us, I could hear Ron and Harry talking about their year at Hogwarts.

"Stupid Malfoy!" Ron huffed out. "Claims bloody Buckbeak almost killed him. Rubbish is you ask me. I can't believe Buckbeak got executed! It's not his fault. Everyone and even Malfoy knows hippogriffs are suppose to be treated with respect." And Ron was right. They are suppose to be treated well. They're proud creatures. "Being all high and mighty, and the git that bloke is, he just had to act all cool and call the creature stupid! Stupid git. I'm glad Buckbeak scratched him, and I'm glad Hermione punched him in the face as well."

Harry laughed at the memory. "I'm not really surprised he cried when Buckbeak scratched him, and also when he ran away after Hermione punched him in the face." Harry said.

Without realizing, I spoke out with a laugh. "Oh god, I wish I was there. Good job to Hermione!" The two boys looked over at me peculiarly. I widened my eyes a bit then spoke, "Oh, god, sorry. I shouldn't have eavesdropped."

"It's fine." Harry said with a reassuring smile. "You know Hermione? You a friend of hers?"

"I know _of _her, actually." I said. Truth be told, I only hear things from Draco actually. The only thing I've gathered mostly about Hermione from Draco was, and I quote: '_Eh, she's this annoying little stuck up Gryffindor thats barely got any friends aside from Potter and Weasel Bee.' _He didn't say much about her after that. Only that she' got brown bushy hair, and apparently is the brightest witch in their year. "But if it's personally, I've never met the girl."

"How do you know of her anyway?" Ron finally spoke up. "I'm guessing you're not a muggle."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Your wands sticking out of your boot." The young girl said as she pointed to my white leathered boots. "Those are nice by the way."

"Oh, thanks." I smiled at her.

"I don't think I've seen you around Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Oh, I don't go to Hogwarts. And I hear loads of stories from Draco." I explained as I hauled my trunk over to their group as I rejoined them, so that my stuff couldn't get stolen. "Finally that boy got a beating by a girl. He's heads gone a bit big." I chuckled.

"More like it inflated and couldn't explode." Ron said. I laughed. By now, the rest of the family was paying attention to us.

"Draco?" The young girl said in a confused tone. "You know Malfoy?" Clearly, everyone goes by last names with him. Though he was my brother, he is pretty much of an arse.

"Quite well." I said with a chuckled.

"Bet you do." Ron said, insisting a tone that made it sound like I had something more with him. Thankfully, Harry and his sister whacked him on the arm.

I rolled my eyes. Watching from a distance were the twins, who now, decided to join our conversation. "So, how d'yo know Harry and Ron."

"Everyone knows Harry." I say, "And again, I hear stories. I only know a bit about your family though."

"Really?" One of the twins say. "And we don't know a thing about yours."

"Actually, I'm quite sure you have actually. Actually, I think your entire school already knows about mine." I said nervously, "Just not me in particularly."

"Oh, come on." One of the twins says. "How could we miss a pretty girl like you?"

In the inside, I couldn't help but blush. The twins were cute, sure. But no. No boys. Gotta be a singleton for life!

Okay, well maybe not for life. But for a year, or- Oh whatever!

"So what do you know?" The young girl asked.

"Well, I know you lot are the Weasleys. I know you have loads of kids in your family. And the rest I only know about Mr. Weasley." I say.

Everyone's eyebrows shot up. "Dad? What's so interesting about our dad?" One twins asked.

"My father works with him." I explained. "He talks about the people at the ministry. It's stupid." I smiled shyly. Half of me wanted to know them, yet half of me said don't tell them who's your family. They'll think your the same and back off. That's was the hard part of being a Malfoy. They may be rich, but are known to be so...mean.

Being one of them, automatically labels me.

This time, the parents joined in as well. "Well, dear, do I know your father?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"In ways you wish you hadn't met him." I said nervously with a small smile. Everyone looked at me in confusion.

"What department does your father work in?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh, Department of-" I began but was cut off.

"Department of the none of your bloody business, Weasley." Draco's snarled as he came in. His hair was sleeked back, and was dressed in a black suit as well. I mentally rolled my eyes. Slytherin boys and their suits. Seriously, I've met a few of his Slytherin friends. _All _of his mates had suits. It's ridiculous, really.

"Draco!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around him as we engulfed each other in a hug. As we hugged, he lifted me up in the air and spun me around. After a spin or two, he kissed me on my forehead as he set me down. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Weasley's and Harry's reaction. The parents had a confused look on, while a majority of them were in shock and confusion.

"How was school?" I asked him.

"Could have been better. France?" He asks me back.

"Tres boring." I say in a French accent. He chuckled then we turned towards Harry and the Weasley family.

"Potty, Weasel." He acknowledged his classmates with a scowl. For that, I elbowed him in the side. "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for, Sol!"

"Can you bet nice at least once to other people aside from me?" I asked. "Seriously, it's getting _so_ old."

"Fine." Then he turned back to the boys and said, "Hello Potter, Weasley." He with a sarcastic tone.

Typical.

"Sorry." I mouthed.

"I can't believe you're dating _him!" _Ron exclaimed, which earned himself a swat by his mother for his rudeness.

Yup, once again, we were mistaken as a couple.

Draco and I looked at each other, and I couldn't help but laugh as he couldn't help but snigger.

"Oh, Merline, Weasley. You're still as idiotic as ever." Malfoy said through his laughs.

"Ha, pay up." I said to Draco, placing my hand out to my left side where Draco was standing. He groaned then slapped the money onto my hand. Draco and I always had a bet about this. If someone thought we were dating first, I'd get 5 galleons. If someone didn't mention it and would continue on looking confused, I'd pay him 5 galleons as well.

It's no wonder he stood around this long. Prick. Easy money. One thing about Malfoy, is that he never checks out the possibilities.

"What the bloody hell is so funny!" Ron exclaimed. By now everyone looked confused.

"Ron," I began, trying to hold back a laugh. "I don't think it's proper to date your brother. No matter what out beliefs are, we don't believe in incest."

"Brother!" They all exclaimed in shock. Typical reaction.

"Me and Draco's got a bet. If someone thinks we're dating first before asking about our relationship, Dragon boy here pays me up 5 galleons."

"Thanks a lot, Weasel." He spat over at Ron. Once again, I nudged him in side, and didn't care when he winced in pain.

"I didn't know Lucius had a daughter." Mr. Weasley said.

"Not by blood anyway." I said with a shrug.

"And as much as we would love to stay and chat with such lovely company, we're leaving." Draco big his farewell in bitterness and sarcasm. "Come on, give me your trunk. Mother's waiting for us through the barrier. she's talking to Blaise and his parents."

My face dropped when he mentioned Blaise. I swear, he's got to be the most slimiest boy ever. He tried to put the moves on me at one point. But I ended up jinxing him and locking him up in a closet over at the kitchens. I don't know why Draco needs Blaise, but I suppose he needs a _posse._

Lame.

"I thought students from other schools can't go through? I asked.

"You're a Malfoy, you've got special privileges." He said as he grabbed my wrist and my trunk, then pulled me along to the barrier. I wanted to say good bye to the Weasleys and to Harry. They were so nice to me.

I looked back over to the lot as we made our way to the barrier. I gave them a quick wave as I was pulled to the barrier. For some odd reason, my eyes gazed over at Harry's. And when I looked at his eyes...I felt something. Not a romantic feeling. But a feeling of something familiar.

* * *

I took in the sight of the Malfoy Manor as I entered home. It hadn't changed at all. The place was gloomy, mysterious, eerie, and dark. Somehow, the lawns still managed to stay a healthy green.

I couldn't help but remember my childhood at the manor before I had entered Hogwarts. It was the place where I had learned how to play a game of quidditch. The manor was fairly large and was always a great place to play hide and seek. But having to have lived here for as long as I could remember, I knew this place at the back of my hand.

The only place I haven't entered was Father's study.

Draco and I were forbidden from entering. Though I never knew why. But Father was quite strict with it.

I've gotten use to the dark vibe of the place, and it's lack of color. The only time you ever saw color was when you entered me and Draco's bedrooms. Mine was black, white and a light blue. Draco went all out on green.

It was always the same color here. Even the way Mother, Father and Draco dressed were quite boring. They always wore dark colors, aside from white. Whereas I, on the other hand, wore a whole load of different colors aside from the dark colors that they wore.

But aside from color and it's dark vibe, I've fairly gotten keen on the eeriness that the Manor heaves off. However, Draco and I have never been downstairs after curfew, which was at 9. We were only allowed around our main bedroom hall, which consisted a bathroom, and me and Draco's bedroom. If we wanted something to eat at night, then we got out house elves to deliver them.

After settling in, with the help of Dot, my personal house-elf, it was the start of the evening and time for dinner.

"Father, Mother, and Draco." I greeted as I sat down in my seat at the long dining table in the dimmed room. Mother was at one end of the table, while father was at the other. While Draco and I were sitting in the middle, each one of us on each side.

"Solaine." He nodded curtly at me. Father wasn't one much for emotion. To come to think of it, I don't think I've even gained a kiss on my forehead from him. "We were just discussing the events at Hogwarts. We were discussing on what went on during Draco's school year."

"I'm still appalled that bird scratched you, sweetie." Mother said over to Draco. I heard about that Hippogriff that 'attacked' Draco. I swear, it's only a scratch. "That bird has been put down, right Lucius?"

"Well of course." Father said. "I've gathered some news from the office a few weeks ago, which I forgot to mention."

"Well? What is it?" I asked as I ate m steak. Father gave me a look for my 'rudeness'.

"We've caught Black. Bu-"

"Sirius Black you mean? Mother's cousin?" I asked.

"Yes." He snapped. "Before you oh so rudely interrupted me, we've caught black. But, he's managed to escape."

My eyes, and as well as Draco's, widened. "What?" Draco exclaimed. "Well- aren't you going to do something about this, Father?"

"Our least concern is Black." Father said. "Nevertheless, aside from that. I'd like to know what has gone on with you over at France, Solaine."

I shrugged. "Nothing really important." I said boringly.

Father glared. "Everything at that school is important. Grades? What's your situation on that?" He said in a stern voice.

"Fine." I said simply.

Father glared even more. "Just _fine?"_

I rolled my eyes, then set my fork and knife down. "Better than that, Father. I'm head of my year."

"Good. Good." He said, nodding approvingly. "And you, Draco? Earning high marks as well?"

"What?" He stuttered, looking up from his food.

"Pay attention, Son!" Father demanded as he narrowed his eyes towards my brother. "You're grades."

"Oh, oh. Well, why yes. I've been earning top marks."

"Top of your year?"

"Well, er...In the Slytherin house, I am, in my year."

"Just only the top of your year in the Slytherin house?" Lucius asked. "That's not good enough. And who is the top of your year of _all _houses?"

"Granger." My brother muttered, but loud enough for Father to hear.

"SHAME!" Father yelled out, stabbing his fork into his piece of steak. Mother snapped at him to calm down, but he barely did. "You let a filthy mudblood get ahead of you, a prestigious pure-blood! That's preposterous!"

"I'll try better." Draco replied.

"You'll _do _better." He said sternly.

"Yes, Father." Brother spoke quietly.

Dinner was quiet after that. Only a few words were exchanged between us kids with our parents. Draco barely spoke a word.

* * *

"You okay?" I asked Draco as I knocked on his door slowly whilst opening it, not even bothering to hear a response.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He says as he takes his jacket off, hanging it onto a hanger and shoving it into his closet.

"Liar." I said as I closed the door, and made myself comfortable on his bed. "I know you well enough to know when your alright or not." When he didn't respond I said, "It's about Father. Isn't it? Ignore him."

He sighed as he began to change into his lounging clothes. "Well we can't all be like you, Solaine. And I can't ignore him when almost every minute of the day, I have to be reminded by someone or to be nagged on by him."

"Then study harder!" I exclaimed, "Beat that Granger! Be a challenge instead of smart mouthing around."

"Bu-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Smart mouthing around at school isn't going to do any good for you." I continued. "The only thing it did for you was to get yourself scratched by a hippogriff and punched in the face by a girl! And not just any girl. Granger in particular!"

He started to stutter. "But- what. How do you know that I got hit from that _Mudblood_!" He hissed in a whisper. "No one else knows that!"

I smirked. "I have my ways."

He rolled his eyes. "Your _devious_."

"And a Malfoy. I just learn from the one best at it." I said with a shrug.

* * *

_I wake up. But I'm not in my bed. I'm not in my room. And I'm certainly not at the manor. For some odd reason I felt smaller. I looked up, just to find a young woman who seemed bizarrely familiar to me, standing a few feet away._

_She had long red hair, and a soft welcoming face, which carried a look of worry and fear. Her eyes were green, similar to mine._

_She began to speak to me, but all I could do was just stare dumbfoundly at her. She told me to hide under a crib, then told me to not some out._

_What was this? What was happening? Is this a dream?_

_Everything was blurry the next. The next thing I knew was that I found myself under a crib, looking up at the woman who somehow, was familiar to me._

_"Step away from the boy!" A male voice yelled out. But I didn't a man. Just a big blurry black mess on the other side of my view. This dream was incomplete._

_All that happened next was that a flash of green light hit the woman square right in her chest, killing her._

I didn't know what happened next, because I found myself waking up.

* * *

_**AN: Was it alright? Hope it is! I got rid of a bunch of unnecessary stuff.**_


	3. Pain

**Chapter 3 - Pain**

* * *

_**Solaine**_

It's been about a month into summer. Today, I was stuck home with the house elves while Father, Mother, and my brother went over to Diagon Alley for some early school shopping. They always tried to go a month or two early. They don't like the rush crowds that start to form a few weeks before school starts. I, on the other hand, look people. So I always went a few weeks before school starts. I just love the all the life that's put into the place.

I decided to roam around the manor, when I finally came around Father's office. Feeling curious, and adventurous, I decided to take a look around. Bad idea, I know. But they won't be back for another hours or so, I assume.

I opened the door wide enough for my head to poke it. Out of the 13 years I've lived in this manor, it felt like I was exploring some unknown territory. It was unknown territory for me.

The room was dark and eerily gloomy. Obviously Lucius' style. I finally got the guts and placed in one foot into the room. In just a matter of moments, my entire body's been swallowed up into the room.

I didn't understand what the big fuss was about with this room. The room was a rather simple study. The walls had built in bookshelves top from bottom. One one side of the wall, a tall fireplace was put in the middle of two bookshelves. In the far back of the room, in the middle was Father's desk. Two sofas were placed in the middle of the room, both facing each other in front of Father's desk.

As I approached the fire place, I noticed a peculiar object. Weird. It resembled a hand. It was just a hand, nothing more. It was thin, and bony. Almost alike to a skeleton's hand.

Probably a wand holder or as such. My hand drew near the bony hand, curious to touch it. And when my hand got close, SNAP. The hand grabbed my hand. I sort of freaked out and tugged on it, but it stayed put. It held a tight grip on me and I tried hitting it several times. I pulled on a bit harder, and finally it let me go.

Father's sure got the weirdest things in here. Most of it's probably all from Knockturn Alley. Dodgy that place. I've been there a fair few times, but tried to stay out of it. The place creeped me out.

I headed around Father's desk and sat in his comfortable leathered chair. I sat there for a moment, and then started pulling out random drawers in his desk. There should be something interesting around here. I was about to close one drawer when I saw this paritcular old parchment sticking out in the back of one of his drawers. There was a date written on it, and a year that dated 14 years back.

Why would he keep such things in his desk for so long? What was so interesting about it. I know curiousity kills the cat, but I couldn't help but be nosy. When I pulled out the piece of parchment, I noticed that it was some sort of note, a letter.x

It was a letter dated back 14 years ago.

_Dear Lucius,_

_When The Dark Lord rises again, you will pass this information to him. The boy is still alive and his parents, dead._

_I found a little girl in the boy's home. I've had her for about 2 days since The Dark Lord's death. I do believe her name is Solaine and is the sister of the boy. I leave this child in care to you and your family. Killing her will do anyone of us no good. I can feel power come off this child. She could be important._

_She is a half-blood, and I know blood purity is important in your family line, but we all must make sacrifices._

_When I collected her, I've taken the memories of her past 3 years of age away. It is the uttermost importance that she does not find out her true family line. You will inform her an excuse of her parent's death. Keep her away from her past, The Dark Arts, and her brother. Bringing back her memories may cause a block in the Dark Lord's rising to power, so do avoid this._

I didn't know what to think. They were talking about me. With this letter alone, I've found out so much more than what I've bargained for. Unfortunately, no one signed their name at the bottom, making the person who sent this letter anonymous.

What upset me was that they lied.

I found out that my parents died, which I already knew, but to reasons that I truly did not know of. What made me upset was that they didn't take me in voluntarily, but I was forced upon them. Somehow, this made me think of whether they really cared about me. What didn't surprised me was that Father was in the league of Lord Voldemort. What surprised me was that the reason why I didn't remember anything from when I was little was because my memories been wiped. Not because I was too young to remember anything.

What _really _surprised me was that out there in the world, there was someone shared the same blood as _me. _I had a brother. What worried me was that he probably didn't know if I existed.

Confusion slapped me in the face and I didn't like it.

I didn't know how long I was sitting in that chair for, gaping at that letter.

But the next thing I knew, a hard object was placed onto my shoulder.

I gulped.

I was caught.

I noticed that the object on my arm was some sort of stick. But at the top of where it tapped me, was this silver serpent. I knew it wasn't just a stick, but a cane. And I knew that object anywhere. Especially on who it belonged to.

Father.

Shit.

I swallowed, braced myself, then slowly turned my head to find him glaring down at me.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my study, _Solaine." _He said, in a bitter-sweet tone. He had that calm, but cold look on his face.

"U-Uh, uhm-" I found myself stammering.

"Have I not, made myself clear to you _and _Draco that this study is forbidden to enter?" His voice was calm, but stern and precise. He gaze turned to the letter I was holding, then snatched it out of my hands, giving a suspicious look.

As he skimmed through the letter, his eyes widened as he realized on what I had just read.

When he was done, he looked at me, and in a matter of seconds, he hit me.

I gasped out at the sudden pain that throbbed in my cheek as I fell to the ground.

"You defied my words. I gave you a luxurious life that no other person can gain. And this is how you repay me! By sticking your nose where it does not belong!"

"You lied." I spoke out. "You're only mad because I found out what you wish I hadn't found out."

And he hit me again because of that.

"You are no longer a Malfoy. You _never_ were." He said venomously. He grabbed me by the wrist, then dragged me down the stairs as he marched down, whilst yelling for assistance to one of our house elves. My personal house-elf in particular.

Poppy.

"Lucius!" Mother said, "What on Earth are you doing to her!" Mother, or shall I now refer to as _Narcissa, _yelled to her husband as he handed me to the adorable elf. Narcissa and Draco came rushing in as Narcissa yelled.

But Lucius ignored her.

"Lock her in the cellar." He commanded to Poppy. The cellar was this dark place downstairs that was located underneath the entrance hall.

"She _knows." _He snarled as he answered her before turning back to me with disgust as I remained on the floor.

"Knows what?" Draco asked in confusion. He obviously didn't know.

But he was ignored.

Narcissa on the other hand looked worried as she gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. "She _knows? _She knows who her parents are?"

Lucius shook his head. "She read the letter that I got when she was given to us. She doesn't know any names."

"This is what this is all about!" Draco asked in disbelief. "You're mad that she read a letter about her parents? Are you _mad_?"

"_You," _Lucius hissed to Draco, "Are to stay silent throughout this conversation, or you will suffer the same fate as Solaine."

And that was enough to shut Draco's mouth. Even though Draco didn't want to, and was worried on my behalf, Draco was still selfish and was always about _every man for himself _type of person. He wouldn't save anyone, mostly because he couldn't manage to save his own self.

Weak.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh, Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed. "She doesn't even know any names!"

"She knows about her memories being wiped."

"But we can't let her suffer!" Narcissa argued. "She's important, and you know it, as the letter states so."

If I didn't know any better, she was trying to save my sorry arse. Or herself.

"And that's why we're keeping her in check, down in the cellar. So she doesn't go mouthing off to everyone."

"And about?" Narcissa asked.

"About out league with_ The Dark Lord_." Lucius hissed. I looked towards to Draco's reaction, curious if he knew. And by the look on his face, he didn't. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he had a confused look on his face. But then again, he didn't seem quite bothered with is.

Great, my ex-adoptive father is a Death Eater, and Draco will soon be as well.

As I shook my head, I said, "Why am I so important? Why is it so bad that I can't know who my parents are!"

"The answers to those questions are ones that you cannot know, darling." Narcissa said, her voice straight, but from what I detected, there was a hint of sorrow and pity.

"Pity. Such a waste you now have to live this way. At least you'll be useful when The Dark Lord returns. You can join us. But for now, you'll just be our practice target." He said, as my eyes widened. "Our old one got a bit..._frumpy. _Take her to the cellar."

And with that, I was steadily brought to the cellar, and was locked in by a crying Poppy. Who kept on throwing apologies to me.

But I do suppose I was glad for not being a Malfoy. Someone who was cold, cruel, and down right dark.

* * *

It's been 5 weeks and I was still locked up in this wretched hell hole.

When Lucius spoke of me being a practice target, he wasn't kidding. The numerous of times I've been brought out from from the cellar would be when they practiced their curses on me. They'd bring me out in the back yard while they tried everything on me.

I wasn't only cursed and jinxed at, but was physically beaten as well out of their pleasure. Every time someone came near me, I'd cringe at a person's touch.

I was in pain, all the time. They'd practice on me at least 4 times a week. It doesn't seem that bad from what you may think it would be like, but from how they inflict pain was excruciatingly painful. The only curse they weren't allowed to use was The Killing Curse. Their personal favorite was the Imperious Curse. They made me do all sorts of things for their amusements. The one thing they made me do multiple times would be stabbing myself. The time they'd be done with me would be when I'd collapse unconscious.

Who was _they, _you might ask.

Death Eaters. For the past years, my former family has been associating with them, and I didn't even know it. I felt like a disgrace to the kind and pure witches and wizards of the wizarding world.

There were about 12 of them who came over to inflict pain upon me. All of them disgusted me.

The only one here who shown me kindness, fed me, and had tried to heal me was Poppy. Narcissa visited about 3 times the first week, but she couldn't bear seeing me in this state, the child who she brought up for 13 years. I could see it in her eyes that she pitied me, but couldn't do anything about it. I was almost like a real daughter to her, since she was the one who had brought me up. So naturally, she'd have at least an ounce of care within her system.

She'd allow me to take a bath every now and then. Once a week, I mean.

Draco was a bit different though. Whenever Father had gone out to work, he'd visit me for an hour, then leave me an hour before his father came home. But that didn't last long. He'd given me a pillow and a blanket, so that I'd at least be a bit more comfortable in the cellar. He even brought me food one time. It was a nice gesture, but it was also the last one I'd ever gotten from him.

I remember the his first visit. It was the next day after I'd been imprisoned, and his father was at the ministry. He was upset and a bit still in disbelief that I was locked up. He scolded me on how I shouldn't have went snooping around.

He visited me about 5 times for 2 weeks. After that, I haven't seen him since. He was probably disgusted, or felt ashamed of me being associated with him. I don't know really.

Every time I had to be used as a target, both Narcissa and Draco wouldn't watch. They'd leave every time the Death Eaters came. The first time I was used a target, they were present. Both Narcissa and Draco were there to witness my pain.

When I got first got hit with a Cruciatus Curse, I screamed and cried. Mother's say that giving birth was the most painful thing that a person could feel.

But with all the passion and power the Death Eaters were putting into their curses, it felt like I was going to die. But I never did.

Just within 5 minutes of my screaming, Draco ran back into the house, and Narcissa cried and left. The second day I was used as a target, they stayed inside of the house. But even the walls of the house couldn't keep out the pain in my screams. So when day 3 came along, both of them left the house before the Death Eater's even started their training session.

But every time after after a training session was done, I'd stay unconscious for hours.

Within the 5 weeks of torture, I didn't look like myself. I was skinny, obnoxiously actually. My bones were broken though, and with all the pain that's been inflicted upon me, I don't even know how many bones were damaged. I had scars all over my body, and they were ugly. I looked weak, a wreck.

But even if my older wounds started to heal, Poppy would still go on trying to heal most of me. But even her elf magic still wasn't good enough. She was able to heal most of my wounds, but even with elf magic, the healing process still took up time. Even during the times when I had to heal, I'd still be inflicted with pain. With the extra wounds coming in, it eventually pulled my healing on hiatus and created the past wounds to go back in pain. Instead of healing, it went the opposite way.

I felt bad for Poppy though. I felt like a burden to her. She didn't have much else to do, but I felt like I was too much trouble.

Every time she bandaged me up, she'd weep and continue on apologizing to me.

I sort of found it sweet that she cared so much. For years of being a Malfoy, I always felt like she was really my family. She always cared for me, even if it was her job to do so. But she still cared. She bring me breakfast in bed if I had slept in, she'd wake me up when I had to, she brings me candy since I'm quite obsessed with it, and she even puts out my clothes for me.

But it wasn't her fault that I'm stuck down here. I know Poppy can get out of here with ease and can help me escape, but it would be too much of me to ask her of that. Besides, I don't want trouble for her. I don't want her getting killed too.

I've tried countless times to escape, but nothing works. Even my own magic can't do anything.

It's no bloody wonder they let me keep my wand.

She sort of reminds me of Dobby. He's use to be one of our house elves, but apparently got himself free.

I was glad though, Dobby was being treated properly. He visits every once in a while while Lucius is at work. He stays hidden in the kitchens though. But comes to my room and chats with me. He tells me stories and his adventures out in the open world. He even speaks of Harry and how kind and great he is.

It was nice seeing Dobby happy. He deserved it after years of torture. So when Lucius accidentally presented him with clothes, he got to be free of it al.

_Wait_.

_Clothes._

I froze for a moment and thought about something as Poppy dabbed a piece of clean and wet cloth on my forehead.

I just had an idea.

"Poppy?" I asked, my voice was still hoarse from all the screaming cries I cried out a couple hours ago. Earlier, there was an early training session. And it was only morning, for Merlin's sake! They could've waited at least for the afternoon!

Though, I was still in pain, and it hurt to talk.

"Miss, Poppy thinks you shouldn't speak. Poppy thinks it's bad for your throat." She says worriedly as she stopped tending to my forehead.

"But, Poppy, do me a favor?" I asked softly. I smiled when she nodded. "Bring me that big doll I had in my room. The doll Narcissa gave me when I was little."

"The creepy one, Miss?" She asked. I wanted to laugh, but I held it in. But I just nodded as a reply. She left the cellar to fetch the doll as I waited patiently and in place. It still hurt too much move.

I looked to my left and saw these marks I carved into the wall with my wand. They were these small vertical lines, which counted each day I was stuck in this cellar since from day 1.

Poppy returned after a few minutes. "Sorry Poppy took so long, Miss." She said as she handed me the doll.

I shook my head. "It's alright, P-Poppy." I said, struggling to speak. I started to take the jacket off of the doll, while having Poppy look at me in confusion as I did so. After I stripped the jacket off of the doll, I looked at it for a moment and smiled. "I want to give this to you, Poppy." The jacket was around her size. He wasn't big, but she did resembled Dobby. Only she looked more like a girl compared to him.

I watched as the elf's eyes grew big. She shook her head. "Poppy couldn't accept this miss." She says, trying to push my hand away.

"Just because I'm not a Malfoy anymore, it doesn't mean you stop tending to me, Poppy. I still live in this manor, and the papers haven't even been signed yet. I haven't been disinherited yet. So in a way, I'm still a Malfoy. Which allows me to give this to you in thanks." I told her.

I truly did want to thank her. I do. I couldn't let her be in this place any longer. Sure, she'd tend to me and come back every time when I needed it. I knew her. But at least she didn't have to tend to Lucius anymore.

The adorable started to cry in tears of joy, as she feigned a smile. "Poppy is free, Miss! Poppy is very grateful to you! Poppy will like to serve under you, Miss Solaine."

I just let her free and she wants to serve under someone already? Face palm.

Yup, house elves really do have that caring system tucked into them.

"You don't have to, Poppy. Just at least take care of me when I need it." I tell her, my raspy voice struggling.

"Then let Poppy help you escape at least, Miss!" She whispered in excitement, her face glowing in excitement.

"No, I couldn't let you get into trouble, Poppy." I told her. "You'll be killed."

"No, Poppy will not have trouble for both Poppy and Miss Solaine." She said proudly. "Poppy will not have you stuck under here anymore! Poppy will unleash you from this place, Miss! If Poppy is going to be killed for keeping you safe, then so be it! At least Poppy will be remembered greatly!" I smiled at the elf's enthusiam. She then grabbed my hand, and asked, "Where would Miss like to go?"

I don't know why I thought of it. I really don't. I didn't want to go to France, or back over to Beauxbatons. I knew that I would be searched for there first. But I never really spent a lot of time elsewhere. So I suppose that's why it was my first choice.

"Hogwarts. Take me to Hogwarts." I say nodding my head. And with just a crack, I was caught in swirling. I couldn't breath, and I felt a jolt of pain in me.

We eventually came to a stop. When I opened my eyes, my eyes settled on the welcoming view of a castle. It was a warm, sunny morning and there were birds chattering about as they flew past the castle.

From where I stood, it looked like the entrance of the school.

But when I finally came out of the trance I was in for admiring the school, reality had set back in as I fell to my knees, grasping my stomach.

The pain. It was too much.

Unexpectedly, the entrance door opened, and out came a young girl. She had long blonde hair, and was quite dreamily distracted. She was carrying magazines, had on these peculiarly odd glasses, her wand was tucked behind her ear.

But she was the last thing I saw before my body gave in. I just couldn't take it anymore.

Because when my system gave in, I blacked out.

* * *

**Was it alright? You know the drill! REVIEW! But please do watch the trailer, which is linked on my profile!**


	4. Mystery Girl and Bad News

**Chapter 4: Mystery Girl and Bad News**

**HARRY**

* * *

_The image I was experiencing was blurry, some parts were choppy. I was in a room, a very familiar room. I looked around and felt like I was in a nursery. A kid's room. _

_I knew this dream. I've seen it millions of times. I would've gotten use to it this time, but all the pain I felt when I dreamt this was something I couldn't get over. _

_It was always the same. I see my Mum, Voldemort comes crashing in, Avada Kedavra, and then my mother's dead. _

_But I felt like this dream seemed different. _

_My gaze only settled on the other two people in the room. But one of them wasn't Voldemort. It was a little girl. She had long reddish auburn hair like my mother, only slightly darker. _

_"Don't come out." My mother said. "Hide under the crib! Don't say anything. Don't make a noise. You can't be seen!" _

_I watched as the two hug, before the little girl hurried off to hide under to where I currently was. A crib. _

_She hurried under the crib and then I couldn't see her. _

_Now this is when everything started. When Voldemort killed my mother. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled._

_"NO!" I yelled out. But no one could hear me._

_When I heard my mother's screams, I cringed. And then, as I've seen multiple times, she died right in front of my eyes. Then just at the sight of my mother, I was crying like how I always did every time I had this dream. _

_I saw a flash, and it was quick. But the next thing I knew, the room was dark and the hooded figure was gone. A few moments later, the little girl came out of hiding. She rushed over to my mother and tried to wake her up._

_"Mommy! Wake up! Mommy!" The girl pleaded as she cried her eyes out. _

_Mommy? Mommy! _

_The girl noticed me then rushed over to me. She told me to be quiet and she didn't want trouble for us. She was caring for the both of us. As she spoke to me, I couldn't help but notice her eyes. They were so familiar, and so green. They were just like mine. _

_Flashes of different scenes started to come to view. They were of her, the little girl. She was twirling around, and running around a meadow. And everything seemed to be in slow motion._

_The scenes eventually ended and I was back in my room looking at the girl. She gave me a small smile, then she started hurrying off out of my room._

_This time, I wasn't worried about my mother. This time, I was more confused on who this girl was. _

_"Wait!" I shouted back at her as she, in slow motion, ran out of the door. "Don't leave! Come back!" I wanted to chase after her, but I couldn't move. All I saw was my baby hands try to reach out after her. _

_I heard faint voices trying to reach out to me. _

_But I ignored them. I was too caught up in being confused. I've never experienced this sort of dream before. Usually it was always the same one. But this time, it featured a little girl, who I think I've never seen before. _

_"Harry?" A voice asked in concern. But I ignored it. _

"HARRY!" Someone shrieked as they nudged me.

"Don't go!" I shouted as I woke up with a surge. I was panting and breathing heavily, still confused and had a pound of pressure in my head.

I struggled for a moment to find my glasses on the side end table next to the bed I slept in. Everything I saw was blurry. But all I could make out were a bunch of figures hovering over and near me.

"Here." As the person handed me my glasses into my hand. It was Hermione. I could tell by her voice.

I let my eyes adjust to the lighting and to my surroundings. It was bright, and it was morning.

Standing near me was Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Lupin. Who all had a look of concern written upon their face.

I was staying at the Burrow, spending my last two months with The Weasleys. The Dursleys were happy to let go of me, and The Weasleys were pleased to take me in. They invited me to join them over at The World Cup next weekend.

"Bliney, 'Arry." Ron spoke up. "You alright, mate?"

"W-What happened?"" I asked, a bit startled.

"You were having a bad dream, Harry." Hermione spoke up uneasily. "The whole lot of us heard you as we went to go downstairs to eat. You kept on squirming around, yelling in your sleep. You sounded upset. Always saying _wait _and _don't leave._ You were even crying, Harry."

"Oh." Simply said, still recalling the dream. My old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, handed me some chocolate after Hermione explained.

"Bloody hell, mate. You almost gave me a heart attack. You looked like you were 'aving an anxiety attack." Ron said. "You know I'd die if I lost my best mate."

"Thanks Ron." I replied.

"So what was the dream about, Harry?" The twins say in unison.

"Er, the usual. How my mother died." Everyone grew quiet in the room. "I've always had the same dream. Always ended the same. B-But, this time, it was different."

Remus furrowed his eyebrows. "How?" He asked.

"There was a little girl in dream. She looked a bit older though. This is the first time she's ever made an appearance in my mind. I think I've never even seen her before. She was talking to my mum, and my mum told her to hide before Voldemort came." I said, thinking back at the dream, which was still all too clear in my head.

Remus cleared his throat. "Maybe you haven't seen her. It must be some sort of little addition to your dreams. Maybe an illusion or thought."

Hermione gave me a small smile and said, "He could be right, Harry. Dreams can often project other people in your dreams, even if you haven't met them before."

"It was just so _real, _Hermione." I told her. "She was hugging my mother, loving her. She even called my mother, 'Mommy'. She even tried to care for me after the Voldemort was gone. She felt so familiar, and she looked a lot like my mum."

I couldn't help but notice Remus' widened eyes, which lasted about a second before he composed himself. But I brushed it off, everyone was giving me odd and confused looks.

* * *

"It's a bit odd the situation was." Fred thought out loud as he spoke. We were all sitting at the table for breakfast, and we were all talking about the World Cup, before another topic came out.

"What was?" Ron asked. Fred and George were all having their own conversation before out quidditch talk died down.

"You know, at the station when we met that pretty bird." George said, wiggling his eyebrows

"You mean Malfoy's sister?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

"Ron, don't talk when your mouth is full. And are you a bit off today? We all know Malfoy doesn't have a sister." Hermione spoke up.

"That's what we all thought as well." Ginny spoke up, pouring syrup on her pancakes. "Guess we were all wrong."

"Malfoy, has a sister?" Hermione said in disbelief. We all nodded. "That's so...different."

"More like surprising." I said, "When we first met her, we thought she was dating Malfoy."

Hermione scoffed. "You really thought that? Wouldn't she look like the rest the Malfoys?"

"Actually, she doesn't." Mr. Weasley said as he looked past the prophet. "She sticks out of from the rest of them. She's adopted."

"Oh." Hermione said sadly. "I don't think I've ever heard of another Malfoy at the school though."

I shook my head. "She doesn't go to Hogwarts. Out of the country, I'm assuming."

"Well Malfoy did mention France." Ron said. "She could be going to that French school."

"Beauxbatons Academy?" Hermione asked.

Everyone else shrugged. "What's Beauxbatons Academy?" I asked.

"Just some high-rate magic school in France." Hermione said. "Most girls there are pretty gorgeous."

"And Malfoy's sister, is a perfect example of that." George said with a smile, Ron and Fred nodded in agreement.

"But Loads of the girls there are sometimes hard to deal with. I'm assuming she's like Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Surprisingly, she isn't." Ron said.

"Yeah, she's so different from the Malfoys." Ginny said excitedly. "She's so nice."

"Nice?" Hermione said in disbelief. "She's a Malfoy and she's _nice? _God, I'd like to meet a Malfoy that's nice_."_

_"_She really is! She helped me with my trunk, and she was even the one who started a conversation with us. Plus, she even cheered you on when she heard that you punch Malfoy in the face." Ginny said.

Hermione blushed while the twins cheered for Hermione. "Good job, 'mione!" George said.

"Never thought you had it in you!" Fred cheered.

"But seriously though. I feel bad for the girl. She's so nice and she can actually stand living in the same household as the _Malfoys_." Ron said.

"Yeah, but it was so...odd. Did you see Draco when he reacted to her?" Ginny asked.

"I think I saw a flash of humanity in the bloke." Ron said.

"What he do?" Hermione asked.

"He actually looked _happy." _Ron said, emphasizing on the _happy. _"He hugged her, then he twirled her around as he picked her up." Ron shuddered.

"She's funny though. Surprisingly for Malfoy, I could actually stand him at that moment." Ginny said. "They make bets, and they laugh."

"Malfoy smiles, hugs, _and _laughs?" Hermione asked, astonished. "Where is this girl? I'd like to shake her hand!"

"Anyone caught her name, by chance?" Ginny asked.

We all shrugged and shook out heads. "Don't think we did." Someone said.

"Well she seems like a lovely girl." Mrs. Weasley said as she sat down herself.

"I like her. " Ginny said and we all nodded in agreement.

I did like the girl, but there was something I felt off of her. She seemed almost warm and familiar. I even couldn't help but look at her eyes as she looked back at us the last time we saw her. Her eyes were green...So, familiar.

After half an hour, Ginny sighed. "I wonder where's Errol. He's suppose to be back with Luna's reply. I even sent him off last night."

A few moments later, Errol, the Weasley's owl, flew in. Well actually, it flew into the window.

"Pathetic owl." I heard Ron mutter.

Ginny gasped out in excitement as she hurried over to the letter that was in the owl's break. She soon began to open the letter as soon as she gave the owl a treat.

"It's from Luna! She replied back!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh, goody!" Ron muttered sarcastically. But his comment went unnoticed by everyone else.

"Oh, hell." She whispered loud enough for us to here. We looked at her as her eye brows rose, earning curious looks from everyone.

"What's wrong? A windslow pixie puff bit her nose?" Ron joked before the twins and I laughed.

"Shut it! Listen to this." Ginny hushed us. "_Dear Ginevera," _She started, but soon stopped to narrow her eyes at her brothers.

_"Dear Ginevra, _

_I'm outstanding, thank you! I just got your letter a few hours ago. Your owl seemed to look confused and exhausted. When he saw me, instead of flying over to me, it stopped flying and dropped to the ground. I thought it died at first, but then it composed itself and hopped over to me and eventually gave me the letter. _

_Father and I arrived over at Hogwarts early today this morning. Dumbledore's allowed us to rid the Pepisky Puffs around the school. _

_"Wait. What the bloody hell is a pepisky Puff?" Ron interrupted. But we all just shrugged and hushed him. _

_"Pepisky Puffs are quite similar to pixies, but they're fatter and most of them like to remain invisible. They're trouble makers, just like Nargles. It's easy for them to distract people and make a mess of things. _

_It's quite odd being here at school with no other students around. _

_There's only a few teachers around, including the headmaster. Then there's the house elves, me and my father. But I did come across such a peculiar thing. I was going to rid all the Pepisky Puffs out in the entrance yard of the school, when I saw a girl and a house elf standing in the middle of the way. _

_When I came out, a few moments later, she collapsed on the ground. I feel bad for the girl, she looked so beaten up. The elf next to her started to cry her eyes out._

_Of course I had to go and help. The elf, who I found named, Poppy, help me, Dumbledore and my father to get her to the Hospital Wing. Luckily, Madame Pomfrey was here stocking up on all her supplies. _

_By the way, I even got your owl checked up. He's a bit overweight, and he's had a bit more hits to the head than necessary. His vision's a bit off as well. _

_But aside from that, she's quite injured. She has quite a lot of infections. All the healing the house elf, Poppy, tried to do from before got worst. She's been bleeding internally, she's got a whole lot of deep cuts, stab wounds, fractures, broken bones, and ripped tissue. She's even freakishly skinny. Madame Pomfrey is even surprised she hasn't died yet. _

_According to the elf, she's been locked up in a cellar for about 5 and a half weeks. The elf's previous master was the girl's family, who threw her in the cellar. I can't tell you who her family is, and who's done it. But I can say that Dumbledore's convinced it was the work of the Death Eaters. _

_The elf's sure it was them. She's convinced, since she had to watch from aside the lines as the girl got tortured. Apparently, she's been used as a practice target. The elf kept on crying when she told the story. I can't give you details though. Dumbledore wants it to be kept in a small circle. _

_Right now, I'm sitting next to the girl's bed, observing the girl. Madame Pomfrey thinks she'll wake up in a matter of weeks. _

_Well, I must go. I have to go and stop that house elf from beating herself up with a bottle of Skele-Gro. _

_Oh, no she's hitting herself with a bed pan. I hope she knows those aren't very cleaned out well. _

_I hope you reply back!_

_Hoping you are well,_

_Luna Lovegood of the Quibbler."_

The room was quiet as well gaped at Ginny. The letter was horrible. Mostly because of the news that was presented to us. We all remained silent for a moment, before someone spoke up. "Well isn't that just a cheeful letter to send someone." Ron commented, before he started shaking his head. "And she says she's _outstanding!" _

_"_It's horrible." Ginny said, before everyone started buzzing about with a comment of their own.

"What kind of family throws their own daughter in a cellar!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"And uses her as a target!" Hermione spoke up. "Those people are delusional!"

"What's a Death Eater?" I asked, confused.

Everyone then grew quiet. "You-Know-Who's followers, Harry." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"The poor girl." Mrs. Weasley said sadly.

"She must be a tough girl if she's gone 5 and a half weeks of hell!" The twins say.

"Well, at least we know someonething less depressing and informative." Ron said.

"And what's that, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Errol'd fat." Ron pointed out. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Are you gonna write back to her, Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded, grabbing a parchment and a quill. "What are you going to say?"

"First of all, I'm going to tell her to keep me updated." She said. "And second, to let her know that if she values her life, she'll _never _call me Ginevra ever again."

And everyone laughed.

"Blame Mum on that one!" Fred said, laughing. But was swatted on the head with Mrs. Weasley's dish rag.

* * *

_**REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK!**_


	5. A Clear Slate

**Chapter 5 - A Clean Slate**

* * *

_**Solaine**_

_I remembered._

_At least most of what I can collect from my past._

_At first, when I collapsed into the darkness, it was dark. There was nothing._

_But then scenes started to pop back up into my mind. Familiar scenes. I remember my parents. Both of them._

_I remember Dad's dark hair, glasses, and the smiles on his face. I remember Mum, who I almost looked like. But I had my father's eyebrows, his lips, and his eye shape. The only thing that mixed together from both of my parents were the eyes. I may have had Dad's eye shape, but I had the same green eyes my mother had._

_Memories of both of them came up. Some of them were of them reading to me, tucking me in at night, singing to me, performing magic in front of me, and all sorts of things._

_Then another set of memories came flooding in. This time, there was a new addition to the household. A brother of mine._

_I remember going to the hospital, staring into a little baby's face, to which my mother was carrying. Then all I remember was the laughing and the smiles._

_But then the worst memory came._

_Their death._

_I saw it all. Well, most of it. I saw my mother, trying to hide me, trying to calm Harry down. Most of it was quite a blur. The next thing I knew, there was a flash, a scream, and the next thing I saw my my mother lying on the floor. She laid there, lifeless._

_Then the scene switched over to another person. Father. He too, was dead._

_And that was all I saw. I never saw my brother again._

_The one thing I hated about this dream of memories, was that it all still lacked info. I didn't know any names. I didn't know my mum's name, my father's name, my brother's name, or even my own full name. All I knew was my first name, Solaine._

I woke up, panting. My vision took a few minutes to settle in before I could see thing clearly. I knew it was morning, and it was bright. But from what I could already obviously tell was that this wasn't the cellar.

I tried to sit up in bed, but only to be greeted by the pain all over in my body. It hurt to even lift a finger. But at least I as still able to move my neck and head. I could feel my body in odd tingles, when I realized that I was bandaged up. In probably almost in all parts of my body. My right leg felt heavy and stiff, so I guess that's wrapped up. I felt my arms wrapped up as well. There were a whole lot more of places, but by how I couldn't even move around to take a look, I couldn't even get to see how bad my body was damaged.

At that moment I remembered what happened. I obviously remember everything that happened with the Death Eaters, and the treatment I got. But I especially remember the most recent event: breaking out of the cellar.

That was when I realized I was at Hogwarts. I suppose I got brought into the school, since this places looks nothing like St. Mungos, and where else would they take me to fix me up? I must me in their infirmary at the school.

And I was right. I looked around to find other white and eplty beds lined up on both sides of the room. I suppose I was safe, for now anyway.

I looked to my right, and to my surprise there were loads of little things on both sides of my end table. It was nice to see lavender flowers, but the off thing was that there were tiny little trinkets and radishes strung up on it.

Okay, then. Weird.

On the bed next to me was a bohemian tribal pattern bag on the bed next to me, and next to it was some sort of magazine I wasn't familiar with.

"Oh, good!Thank Merlin, you're awake, dear!" A woman with grey hair and a slightly wrinkled up face said as she rushed over to me, grabbing a bottle of water, pouring it in a cup. Before she handed me the cup, she motioned me to sit up. "Careful, dear. Your bruises are still a bit fresh, but they'll all be gone in no time." She said.

I slowly tried to sit up, but winced at the pain my ribs felt as my posture changed. As I sat up, I couldn't help but feel the blood in my head change up it's position in my head.

She handed me the cup and I graciously took, giving her a small smile. I hadn't even noticed on how dehydrated I was until the water hit the back of my throat.

"Thank you." I said appreciatively as soon as I finished every drop of water in the cup. I handed her back the cup and she smiled.

"Oh look at you go! Well, it's not a wonder to why you're so thirsty. You have been induced in a coma for a few weeks now." She said.

My eyes widened. "A few weeks! How long exactly!" I asked in disbelief.

She thought for a moment, her eyes staring up to the ceiling. "About 2 weeks and 3 days."

I groaned. "I'm so sorry if I've been such a burden. I know it's suppose to holiday for you and I'm so sorry if I've been..."I trailed off.

"Oh, it's fine, dear. I'm always here at the school preparing for this coming term and the next. Every year there's always an injury, or some sort of accident." She sighed, "You'd be surprised on how much students we can get in this wing. I'm Madame Pomfrey, by the way. I'm the matron and the head nurse of this Hospital Wing here at Hogwarts."

She held her hand out and I took it, shaking back. "Hi. I'm Solaine." I said back. "So uh, is anyone else here? Besides you and me?" I looked back and forth from her and that bag on the next bed.

"Oh, yes. Luna Lovegood." She said. "She's the girl who found you out in the entrance yard when you arrived her."

"Oh." I simply said, not sure what I was going to reply that with.

"Lovely girl," She spoke, "She's 3 years below you. An odd child, but still lovely no matter."

"Uhm, where is she?" I asked.

"Supposedly getting lunch from the kitchens, I assume."

I nodded my head in understanding.

At that moment, I heard the doors open and my head turned at the source. In came the same girl I saw at the entrance 2 weeks ago.

She came in skipping and when she saw me, she came to a halt and hurried over to my side. "Oh, you're awake!" Her small dreamy voice exclaimed. "I had a feeling that you'd be up today. So, I assumed and brought you your lunch." After she spoke, she held up a tray filled with food.

I gave out a small smile. "Thank you."

"Well, I'll let you two talk." Madame Pomfrey said as she left us, "I'll be in my office!"

"Luna Lovegood of The Quibbler." Luna said, holding her hand out after she placed my food on a small table on my bed. "And you must be Solaine."

I nodded, shaking her hand. "So...The Quibbler? Is that what that magazine is? I thought I didn't recognize it." I said, motioning towards the magazine on the bed behind her.

"Oh yes. It is." She said.

"Did you write it or something?"

She shook her head, "Oh no, I could never. But my father does. He's the founder and the editor."

I smiled. "That's nice. What's it all about?"

"All sorts of things." She turned around and grabbed the magazine, and handed it to me. "Most people find the things my father writes in this monthly quite ridiculous and silly since it talks about things that most people don't believe it."

I turned each page of the magazine, scanning each page. It was colorful, and eye catching. But it all seemed a bit odd and different.

They mostly seemed quite hard to believe.

But I did find the topics quite interesting.

"What are...Nargles?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I read the title of the article: _25 Ways of Ridding Nargles!_

"They're funny little creatures that infest in mistletoe, and like to cause trouble." She answered, looking thrilled.

"Number one: Charmed rashishes. Number two: Butter corked necklaces..." I read out loud. I motioned towards both of the bedside tables. "Is that what those are for?" I asked. On the flowers that were on both sides of the bedside tables, they both had tiny little radishes and butter corks.

"Yes. I didn't want them interfering with your healing." She said with a smile. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Painful. But I'm getting there." I replied.

"Well at least we managed to grow your bones and fix them up. At least you didn't go through the process of bone growing and mending. It's a nasty business. Very painful."

I nodded, not knowing how to reply. "So," I began, changing the subject. "Have you been staying here or what?"

"Most of the time, yes. When you were still induced in a coma, I helped out the teachers who were preparing before the term starts. Then I helped Madame Pomfrey look after you."

"Oh, you didn't have to look after me."

"It's alright. I didn't mind. I feel bad, especially after everything you went through with the Death Eaters, and being locked up and all." She spoke. A little pang of uneasiness passed through me as she mentioned the Death Eaters. and everything that happened from before. She looked a me curiously before she spoke again, "I'm sorry. I seem to have made you uneasy."

I shook my head, "No, it's alright. So, uh..You know about what happened?"

She nodded. "Me, Madame Pomfrey, The Headmaster, Professor McGonnagall, and your elf knows all. I think some of the teachers do, but I'm not quite sure."

"So you also know it was the Malfoys?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm not quite terribly surprised. Not many people find the family very pleasant. You were their daughter, were you not?"

"I _was." _I said, emphasizing on the _was_. "I'm nothing like them."

"I can see so. Compared to Draco Malfoy, you seem more pleasant then he. Draco's not quite an acquired taste to many people. He's a bit mean and arrogant."

I scoffed. "A bit more arrogant, really."

"I suppose so."

"So, I've always been wondering, what's this place like?"

"Well, despite the fact that a lot of people got petrified during my first year, having a murderer break in the school, and dementors guarding the entrances to our school last year, this place is quite nice." I stared at the girl, then blinked.

Is this girl serious, or what?

"Yes, I'm serious." Luna said. "I could tell by the look on your face. You're looking at me as if I've got three heads on."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that...whoa."

"Hogwarts can be quite exciting of events. I enjoy it here." After we've established most of Hogwart's history and all the houses of the school, we started to talk about me instead. I don't even know how this conversation started to point to me. As I ate my lunch, we started talking about what I went through, and all the pain I've felt. And throughout the entire time of talking, Luna was quite a listener, and comforted me when at the moments when I told her about certain things.

"And a terrible story it is." An old raspy voice spoke form behind Luna. As we both looked up to the source, we both gazed at an old main who wore small round spectacles and had a long beard.

"Why good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore." Luna said.

So this was the great and legendary Dumbledore I've heard about. Mostly from Lucius and Draco. All they ever do is complain on how an old hoot he was.

Well they're corrupted, so I don't give a damn what they think right now.

I gave out a small smile at the old man, before he returned it.

"I see you're getting along with Miss Lovegood, Solaine." I nodded, "Ah, Miss Lovegood, would you mind to please give me a few minutes alone with Solaine, dear?" After a small nod, and a small wave sent at me, she swiftly skipped out of the Hospital Wing, leaving me with the headmaster.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I've felt better." I told him.

He nodded, "You will heal, in due time."

"I'm surprised I'm even alive, sir."

"So, Solaine. What made you come here to Hogwarts?"

"To be honest, I don't know really." I spoke, shrugging. "I mean, I've only ever been at the manor, Diagon Alley, or over at Beauxbatons in France. I assume they would try and find me anywhere in those places, and since Draco always talks about this place, I guess it should be the last place they'd expect me here."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "That's a very wise thought indeed. But were aware of the fact that the memory loss charm was casted upon you for the past years?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I found out in that one letter I found in Lucius' desk. While I was asleep, I remembered memories of my family. There were a lot and I guess I'm starting to get back my memory. But it's all still too...hard. I don't even know my full name, sir."

"You are a lucky girl, dear. Very luck that I know you."

I cocked my head to the right in confusion, "Know me, sir? I'm sorry, I'm confuse."

"14 years ago, I met a darling child. Long hair, a color of the exact combination of her father and mother. Green eyes and a curious mind. Her mother and her father loved to come and visit Hogwarts. They especially loved introducing their kids to this place. I found it quite amusing to see such a curious girl. You would go off in all parts of the castle." He let out a small chuckle. "I could still faintly remember you vastly touching everything in Professor McGonnagall's office."

"You've met me? And so have the other professors?"

"Yes. But only a few, including myself."

"When Mum and Dad died, what happened to me?"

"Well, when your mother and father both died at the hands of Voldemort, we have expected to have found you dead as well. However, that wasn't the case. We never did find your body. You were simply missing, and we couldn't have found you. So, you were simply forgotten, simply dead."

"...So that's how my parents died. Voldemort killed them."

He nodded in response, "So it would seem that you've been abducted after your parents died. Though I can't seem to understand why they have taken you, and not your brother."

"My brother?" Then I repeated, "My brother. Sir, I remember having a baby brother. Professor, who's my brother? Surely should know the names, right?"

He nodded, "As well you, dear. As well as the whole wizarding world. The story of which a boy whom defeated the Dark Lord at such a young age. Just right after his parents have been murdered."

"You mean Harry Potter's story? On he defeated Voldemort when he was a baby?" For a moment, I was confused, but when I started putting one and one together, I finally realized. "So what you're saying...Is that if I'm Harry Potter's sister, then that makes me-"

"-Solaine Lily Potter." He finished.

I stared at the headmaster in awe, in shock.

"Out of all the families in the wizard community, I just so happen to be Harry Potter's sister? Seems a bit far fetch." I told him, slightly skeptical.

"It does, but it's the truth." He replied, "It's at my understanding that you already know Mr. Potter?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I met him at the train station a month or two ago. When everyone got home, and all. Along with the Weasley family."

"That's very good that you're beginning to get to know everyone. I assume you're in shock?"

I nodded, "Of course, sir! I just found out I have a brother! Who's alive! And isn't buried in the ground!" The headmaster gave out an amused laugh as he watched me get all happy.

"Happy to help." He said, "Now, for your living arrangements. I'm sorry, but you cannot stay here at the castle during the holiday. Which is why the Lovegoods have offered to take you in. You will be living with them from now on." I smiled, but then my face dropped in sudden realization.

I hadn't even thought about it. I've been too caught up in the idea of having my brother again.

"Sir, how about the Malfoys? The Death Eaters? My stuff? School? I can't go back to Beauxbatons! They'll try and find me there. And how about money? The Malfoy's were always the one who's been my financial base." I spoke quickly and panicky.

He raised his hands, shutting me up, as well as calming me down. "You have nothing to worry about, Miss Potter. I will have a chat with the Malfoys. As for Death Eaters, they won't be a problem any more. You're safe. Your stuff, have been already delivered over to the Lovegood's home. And as well for your education, I have already transferred you, and you will now be attending here at Hogwarts. I have explained your situation to Madame Maxim, the headmistress, and she sends her love and hopes you will get through."

"Of course. But sir! Draco goes to school here. He'll know and inform Lucius everything. Hogwarts isn't such a good hiding place for me, sir."

"Hogwarts is not a place for you to hide in the shadows. While here, you'll be safe from any life threatening harm. After my chat with the Malfoy's I'll ensure that they won't cause any harm to you. Now for money, you don't think your parents left you nothing, did you? There's a vault filled with enough money that will last you through your years. And when you reach of age at 17, you'll be able to access the trust vault that your parents have kept for both you and Harry."

"Thank you, sir." I smiled gratefully at the old man. Though I wanted to hug him in thanks, I couldn't, due to the pain in my gut.

"Now, Miss Potter, I do hope you will keep this situation to yourself, my dear. Only tell those whom you trust. Do not under estimate yourself, Miss Potter for you are quite a valuable person. Tis' why the Malfoys have kept you away from us so long."

"Valuable?" I partially snorted, "Sir, the most valuable thing I've got has to be this necklace the Malfoy's got me for Christmas. There's nothing special about me, sir. Aside from my bizarre interest in Fire."

"Fire, eh?" I nodded in response. "Your powers are what makes your special, dear. You will see." And with that, he started to leave.

What an odd man.

Moments later, Luna returned.

"Have you heard the news?" I told her, "i'll be attending here this coming term."

"That's lovely. If you're up to it, I can always give you a tour of the castle." She said.

I slightly frowned, "I would _love _that. It's just that I can't walk, Luna."

"That's alright. I'll just put you up in a wheelchair. I don't mind rolling you around. Then we can go somewhere nice and quiet, and there i can reply to a letter my friend Ginny Weasley sent me."

Ginny Weasley. I assume that's the young Weasley girl I met at the train station. She was nice.

"Sure." I replied.

Luna helped me get up from my bed, then helped me get onto a wheelchair. After notifying Madame Pomfrey of where we were going, and much to her dismay, she eventually let us go wander off into the castle.

The castle was much more interesting compared to from the outside. Compared to Beauxbatons, the Academy was a bit whiter, and bluer. Not to mention a bit more glassier. The Academy was fairly posh, but nice as well. While Hogwarts on the other hand, looked a bit back more in the old medieval days. It was nice and welcoming though. The walls and bricks were brown and grey. It was basically just nice, and magical.

Luna gave me a whole tour. From the dungeons, to the quidditch pitch, and to everywhere. It took hours, by the way. She showed me where each classroom was, so that it would be easier for me to find my classes when I started here at Hogwarts later. I was thankful for that.

I knew Luna was bound to get tired from pushing me around. So not even half an hour into the tour, she levitated me practically throughout the entire tour. Though, it was especially helpful when we were to go up and down the long stairs.

Throughout the tour, I've met a few teachers. One of them being Professor McGonagall, who was happy and almost crying when she realized who I was.

I swear, it was a touching moment.

At the end of the tour, the both of us hung out over in the library. While I read a fictional muggle book, she wrote back to Ginny.

As we were in the library, I couldn't help but get excited at the fact that I was going to get to start over again.

I had to forget my past as a Malfoy, and I had to look forward to the future. I was going to make new friends, experience new things, get a crush, or go through some sort of drama. I was going to have new memories.

I was going to have a clean slate.

* * *

**SORRY IT'S SUCH A BORE! IT'LL BE MUCHO BETTER LATER! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Situated With The Lovegoods

**How are you lot liking it? Any reviews? If you haven't already read it, don't forget to also check out my mother story, "Who Knew!" Which just reached past 200 reviews! Don't forget to review on here too!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Situated With The Lovegoods**

* * *

_**Solaine**_

* * *

After the day I woke up, I stayed at the infirmary for about another 2 weeks.

I know what you're thinking.

_Boooorrrringgg._

But to be quite honest, it wasn't that bad. Considering that Luna's been at my side practically everyday. The girl decided to camp out next to me up until I've been let out. Plus, I got to know the school a whole lot better.

I was glad that she had, since I didn't really want to be alone. Plus, the castle was creepy at night. There'd be some ghosts passing through, and at one point, I was visited by Moaning Myrtle.

But thank Dumbledore for telling her to sod off.

Er, well...He didn't _exactly_ tell her to 'sod off' so to speak. But he told her that I needed my rest and that I shouldn't be disturbed in the healing process.

But we all know that it was just a _polite_ way of telling her to sod off. Just like how the color, _'Hazel_' is a polite way of calling the color brown a '_Poop'_ color.

But anyway, Luna was good company, and I was glad that she and I got along great since I was gonna live with her. Though she was quite odd, quirky, and believed in the most bizarre things. But I did admire her passion for her beliefs. She didn't care about what everyone thought about her.

She was herself.

Luna was a pretty good listener as well, and she was quite understanding of my situation. While she asked me how my life was with the Malfoys, I told her that it wasn't _all_bad. The only person I could stand, was Draco.

Though I was pissed at him for not even trying to help me, his '_sister', _who always covered up for him and looked and took care of him. But even though I was raging on him, I did still care about him.

Draco's just a child. He was just brought up wrongly. I could see always see the emotion and pain on his face, and in his eyes. He tries to be like Lucius, but we all know that he could never have to guts to be truly like him.

Much to Luna's surprise, Draco wasn't always such a git. He did care for some people in particular, and hopefully, he still cared for me.

I suppose I still have a soft spot for the boy. But hey, I've known him practically my whole life.

After I've woken up that day, I told everyone that I should at least be transferred to St. Mungos, so I wouldn't be such a bother. However, Professor Dumbledore thought it was better to keep me at Hogwarts, where it was a far bit more safer than the extensive public display and exposure I'd get at the hospital.

But here I was now, out of the school's infirmary and was currently standing on the base of a rather tall hill, where at the top was a rather dark, large and oddly shaped home.

To get here, we all apparated. While Luna side-along apparated with her Father, I apparated with Poppy, my house elf. Though I wasn't in complete condition to apparate, we didn't have much of a choice. Though the ride was rather nausiating, I was in a decent physical condition.

Well, I wasn't as skinny as I was after I've escaped the Malfoy Manor, the color started to return to my body, and all the bruises were starting to fade. But I still had loads of scars all over my body.

There were a 3 inch long scar that ran from my temple to the cheek of my face. Then I had a few on my neck, carving on my back, stabs on my legs, and there was even this particularly deep long line that stretched from my wrist to the inner side of my right arm.

And I hated it all. It was ugly. It reminded me of everything I've been through, and I hated to be reminded of it. It just sent myself in flashbacks that would ring around in my mind, and I hated it.

Luckily, Luna suggested using a Disillusionment Charm on all my scars, which I eagerly told her to use since I managed to have forgotten down at the Malfoy's cellar.

"Where are we?" I asked, as I followed the Lovegoods up the stairs leading up to the house.

"Ottery St. Catchpole, England." Xeno said. Yes, I'm allowed to call him Xeno. It was a whole lot better than calling him Xenophilius. "Over the hill over at the South side of here are The Weasleys. I understand from Luna that you've met them? Maybe, one day, we can have them over. That is, when you're ready."

By ready, Xeno meant if I was ready to make other human contact. Ever since my encounter with the Death Eaters, I've had a few problems getting comfortable with people like before.

That made me flashback quickly to how I first met Mr. Lovegood, which by the way, wasn't quite welcoming.

He sort of startled me when he arrived out of nowhere, and out of the blue. When I saw his blonde hair and face, he sort of reminded me of Lucius in a way. Then of course, my mind started to go crazy on me and made Lucius' face flash across Xeno's face, causing me to flinch when he came close to shake my head.

Traumatized hallucinations. Madame Pomfry had claimed.

So basically, our meeting resulted in me screaming for help.

But it's all good now. While I found the previous situation of ours embarrassing, he found it quite amusing.

How kind.

When we finally entered the house, it was quite interesting. In the middle of the place was spiral staircase, which led to upstairs. The first floor was the kitchen, so I guess the living room was the next floor up.

"So, what do you think?" Luna asked when she had shown me to my room. I was shocked to see all the furniture, clothes, and pictures that was once in my old bedroom at the Malfoys. Basically, every single item that was in my room was there.

"You, took the furniture from my old bedroom?"

Luna shook her head, "Poppy duplicated it. Except for your clothes, of course." I nodded in understanding.

"The house, by the way." I began, "It's amazing. I don't think I've ever seen a house like this before. It's so wizard like, compared to the manor. This place might be smaller than what I'm use to, but I don't care. This place is so cool."

"Thank you. You should see the Burrow, then."

"The Burrow?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes. The Burrow. It's the Weasley's home."

* * *

I had that dream again. The dream about my mother's dying, which transitioned into the one of me being tortured back at the manor.

I shot up from my bed, in a jolt. It was morning, and the rays of the sun was pushing itself through my window. I looked around the room for a moment, and suddenly, I thought that I was back in the manor again. But compared to the different shape and style of the window and the door to my room, I think it was safe to say that I wasn't at the Manor anymore.

It was still hard to believe that I still had a living relative. However, it was sort of upsetting that

After I'd gotten dressed and ready, I went downstairs to find Luna and Xeno having breakfast at the table.

"Good morning, dear." Xeno greeted while Luna shot me a warm smile.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied.

"So how are you feeling today, Solar?" Luna asked, using the terrible, yet astronomy referenced nickname she gave me. She knew I didn't like it, but that didn't stop her from giving me other nicknames as well. So far, she's already given me: Solar, Sol, Soley, Laine, and Laney. I know, terrible nicknames for myself. "You feeling..._social_, today?"

"I feel alright." I said as I sat to eat, grabbing a few sunny-sided eggs "And social? A bit. Why?" I eyed her skeptically.

"Well, if you don't mind...My friend, Ginny Weasley, whom I'm sure you know, asked me about you. Which, by the way, I must reply back to her letter soon."

"Luna, did you tell her everything?" I asked incredulously.

"No! No, of course not. I told her what happened, but didn't give out any details or names. Except yours. She doesn't know you know her, as well."

I sighed in relief. What happened to me was something I wish no one would look upon, which is why I wasn't so comfortable with explaining to everyone of my situation.

"Are you gonna invite her here?" I asked.

She nodded in response, "Yes. But I wanted your permission first. It be inconsiderate of me." Well at least she asked.

I sighed, then said, "Well, go on." I said. Might as well at least get one other person to know. And with that, Luna flashed a smile and ran up to her room to go and reply to her friend.

Xeno eventually excused himself to go and start working on his next article for the next issue of the Quibbler, so I was left alone at the table.

An rather large owl suddenly swooped inside the house, and landed on the table in front of me, carrying a letter in it's beak. I took and letter and looked at the opening, where a red seal was placed.

I quickly opened the letter and found that it was from Professor McGonagall.

* * *

_-O-_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, Internation Confed. of Wizards)_

_-O-_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

_**HARRY**_

* * *

It's been a week since we all got back from the attack at the campsite during the World Cup. The entire ministry's been going mental, and stories of it have been popping up on the Daily Prophet. Featured on the paper was The Dark Mark, summoned by the Death Eaters. **  
**

Mr. Weasley was hardly ever at home because of what happened, and everyone's been pestering me, asking if I had remember the man that I saw who had conjured up the Dark Mark.

However, my answer was still the same.

No.

We were all sitting down at breakfast. Quiet chatter was made between ourselves, and I was quietly drinking my coffee, which had already gone cold after I had read the Prophet.

Ginny, on the other hand, has been waiting by the window every morning, looking impatient.

"Gin, will you stop that?" Ron asked impatiently, who seemed to have noticed Ginny's continuous sighs. "You been sigh'n all morning'."

"It's just that Luna hasn't replied in weeks about Solaine." She told us. Ron gave her a confused look. And so did everyone else who was listening in.

"Who?" Ron asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Solaine. She's that girl who dropped unconscious infront of the Hogwarts. She's the one who got beated up by them Death Eaters." She reminded us. "Last I've heard from Luna is that Solaine woke up. She said that she's been feeling better and doesn't look dead. But after that, there wasn't much information about her. But on the bright side of her letter, she called me Ginny now."

"Pretty name." George commented.

We heard an owl's hoot after that. An owl, who was as pure as the color of snow came flying through the window. Ginny hurried out of her seat and rushed to the window. She untied the letter from the owl's leg and gave it a treat. It stood there, waiting for Ginny to reply. "It's from Luna!" Ginny exclaimed with excitement after reading who it was from.

"Why you so hung up on this girl anyway?" Ron asked, still having food in his mouth.

"Well there's not much news going around besides the dark mark showing up at the campsite, 'sides, I'm curious. Not to mention bored." Ginny said as she opened the letter.

"Well, go on, what does it say?" George spoke up. Ginny cleared her throat.

"_Dear Ginny,_

_I'd like to first apologize for not replying in weeks! I've been so caught up in the things that I've been doing. Which by the way, our Dirigible Plums are growing again!_

_That reminds me, have you heard what happened at the Quidditch World Cup recently? I remember you mentioning you and your family's travel to the Cup. So its true then, eh?_

_Solaine doesn't like to talk about it as much, since it does remind her of her traumatizing experience. She's still cringing at the thought of it. I stayed with her at school, in the Hospital Wing. But while I was there, I was glad to have been able to get along with her quite wonderfully. I've learned so much about her. Anyway, she always has nightmares, and wakes up yelling during the night, because of what happened. Though I always try to calm her down._

_She finally was able to get out yesterday, by the way. She's doing better now, and all her bones have been mended. Since she does enjoy eating, she managed to gain back some of originally weight. Gladly, she doesn't look like a skeleton anymore. Or dead._

_Ooh! I almost forgot to mention, she'll be attending Hogwarts with all of us this coming term! Professor Dumbledore told me that she'll being going into her 6th year, like Fred and George. However, Professor McGonagall claims that she'll be putting Solaine in a few classes a grade above her. McGonagall says that she has exceptional grades of which she's permitted to enter the grade above her, however, Solaine wants to stay in her year. She's quite brilliant._

_She hasn't been sorted into a house yet. But she will during the sorting ceremony before all the first years go. I wouldn't be as surprised if she got into Ravenclaw. But then again, everything she went through, I'd be surprised if she didn't get into Gryffindor._

_Solaine's got a lot of guts, and she shows it when it's necessary. She loves pranks and practical jokes, and she can also be quite humorous. So I assume she'd get along just quite fine with the twins. She's also quite pleasant to be with, considering the family that brought her up was a bit rash. The previous family that brought her up was a family of pure-bloods. Though I am quite surprised she appreciates muggles. She can sarcastic though, but she it is quite amusing._

_But aside from that, Solaine'll be living with me and Dad from now on until she graduates from Hogwarts. But isn't that wonderful though? She's already like a sister to me._

_I'm sure you'd like to meet her. You can visit anytime, if you like. Though I have to warn you, she is a bit jumpy when she first meets people. It will take just a bit of time for her to get comfortable with you. After all, with everything she's been through, I would be a bit jumpy as well._

_Hoping you are well,_

___Luna Lovegood of the Quibbler_

* * *

"I'm visiting." Ginny announced right after she finished reading the letter. She shot out of her seat to find a small piece of parchment and a quill. After she jot down a quick reply, she gave it to the owl that was sitting near the window sill. After she had sent off the letter, she began to search for a jumper.

"What? Now?" Ron said. She nodded.

"Nothing else for me to do anyway. And I don't have to get stuck with de-gnoming the lawn." Fred and George groaned.

"Mum! I'm going to Luna's who's just up the hill." She shouted loud enough for Mrs. Weasley to hear. But before Ginny could run out the house, Mrs. Weasley came rushing down the stairs.

"Hooldd it!" She said shrieked. Ginny stopped in her tracks. "_Where_ are you going?" Mrs. Weasley said with her hands on her hips.

"The Lovegoods. They're just over the hill, Mum." Ginny replied.

"Not alone you are!" She said sternly, "With all the activity going on with them Death Eaters, I'd very much like it if you weren't used as a practice target just like that girl! I forbid you to go anywhere unless you have someone with you!" Hermione stood up and pulled on her jacket.

"I'll go." Hermione voulanteered. "I've already finished reading all the books this year twice-"

"You'e already read all of our books for this year!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well of course." She replied, "Besides, I'd like to see how spectacular this girl is."

* * *

**AN: How was it? I know it's not as long. And sorry for the long update! I've been trying to finish up my other Fanfic story! PLEASE REVIEW! =D**


	7. Making New Friends

**Chapter 7: Making New Friends**

* * *

**SOLAINE**

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"I'll get the door." Luna volunteered as she got up from her seat, and went down the stairs to greet whoever who had been knocking on the door. It had been less than half an hour since she came down from sending out a reply to her friend and I had already finished eating. More after that, I had plucked myself onto a sofa upstairs in the living room and had begun reading an issue of these teen muggle magazines that Luna had.

I heard a few chatter coming from downstairs, but I didn't make out nor made an effort to listen in on what had been said. Moments later, I heard footsteps coming up to the living room, but ignored it assuming that it was just simply Luna.

I flipped the page of the magazine, ignoring an article on how to get a boy notice you. It was quite stupid really. I mean, sure, it says to talk to him or to say hi. But seriously? What if you don't even know the boy or if you got low self-confidence? Or when you try and talk to him, what the bloody hell are you suppose to say?

"Sol." Lunas voice chipered. I looked up and smiled at my 'Sister' and found two girls behind her, looking somewhat eager and a bit nervous. One of the girls were of whom I instantly recognized. It was Ginny Weasley, the girl who I had helped on the platform a while back ago. She looked eager, a bit excited, and somewhat surprised. Though the slightly bushy-haired girl next to her seemed a bit more anxious and tense compared to Ginny. "These are my friends, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ginny's in my year, and Hermione's in the year above her and the one below you."

I stood up as I set the magazine on the coffee table in front of me. "Hi, I'm Solaine." I greeted with a small smile as I shook the hands of both girls. Unexpectedly, Ginny hugged me and I was clearly taken aback.

She suddenly came to a realization at my uncomfortableness and let go, "Sorry." She said with a sheepish smile.

I had to get use to the people around me. I'm safe for now. I shook my head at the girl and said, "It's alright." With that, I gave her a hug which she returned after a moment of recovering from shock.

The bushy haired girl, who was at her side, decided to be a bit more cautious about me and held herself back. She merely just gave me a curt nod.

Sure, she seemed a bit more rude, or seemed like she hadn't taken a liking to me. But I felt like she was being careful around me. I couldn't blame her though. I mean, from what Luna had mentioned once before, Hermione was known to be smart and clever. It was good though. I was just kidnapped by death eaters. She could've thought that I was being controlled by them, or maybe she was just being careful and trying hard to not scare me.

Nonetheless, she was being wise, and I was thankful for that.

Ginny stared at me for a few moments, her eyes going wide. "Wait." She said, looking dead-panned. "I-I know you. You're that girl my family and I met at the platform. Your Malfoy's sister...Bu-But that means that family who tortured you are the Malfoys!"

I looked at Ginny, slightly wide-eyed, chest feeling a bit heavy. The guilt was practically etched upon my face, like I was a kids whose hand got caught in the cookie jar moments ago. The whole atmosphere in the room had changed from awkward, to brand new and tense. At that mention, I couldn't help but remember everything. Though I tried not to, I couldn't help but do so. But I know that I shouldn't be surprised that she had found out that was me.

That I _was _a Malfoy.

Though she had met me once before, why am I still in shock that she knows? Maybe it was because I knew her before everything had happened and I just happened to come across her again.

I exhaled and finally nodded slowly. I felt Luna take my hand in comfort, silently thanking her support and care for me. "Yeah. That was me." I spoke cautiously.

"Wait." Hermione finally spoke, in a realizing tone. "_You're _the famous and mysterious Malfoy sister that her family's been talking about?" Her tone wasn't offensive, and neither was the expression on her face. She was just genuinely surprised to find that someone like me, who had been associated with a bunch of psychopathic dark magic obsessed people, to be considered human.

"I was _never_ a Malfoy, Hermione. Never." I answered truthfully, hoping that the unexplainable expression on my face helped my message come across. When I thought of it, and had actually said it, it sort of hurt that I never did belong to a family. The only person who I've got right now is Harry. But even he doesn't know that he's got someone else in his family alive. So looking over all technicalities, I didn't have a family. At all.

Sure, I had the Lovegoods, but they were merely sheltering me. Sure, they would care about me and learn to love me as one of them, but I knew that I could _never really _be a part of their family.

I always wondered on how Harry would take it. Maybe he'd accept me? Maybe he'd throw a chair? Or have a fit of rage? Or for the worst...He'd hate me. He wouldn't care. He'd call me crazy and say that I was lying.

But how would I know? I barely knew my own brother. The last time I saw him was back when he was a baby, and he had yet to talk. It's like we're nothing in each other's lives before all this. Sure, I've seen him in the papers...But I wasn't infatuated with the famous like many people. I wasn't fazed by it all.

Right now, I think I don't seem to matter to Harry. Let alone know that I even exist. Before all this, he didn't matter at all to me. But I knew, deep down with my memories unlocked, I knew that he did. He's my only family. The only one I've got let.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you." Hermione said, looking sympathetic, but not empathetic. She couldn't do anything about it. What's done is done.

I waved it off. "It's alright. There's nothing any of you could do. What's done is done." I replied, restating my own thoughts.

"You're very uncomfortable, aren't you, Hermione?" Luna spoke out of silence, once we had all sat down. It was only the first time someone had said something after a long period of silence. Once we had sat down, no one spoke, but instead stared at each other. Luna on the other hand, looked like she had no care in the world. Luckily, she didn't have much to care about. However, I did admire her for that. Though there was a huge amount of tension and confusion in the room, somehow with her being there, she managed to balance everything off.

She didn't have to worry.

I looked at Luna, taken aback at her being so forward. But then again, Luna was always so bluntly honest. Though honesty was the best policy, being quite honest at the most awkward times wasn't the wisest thing to do in the world.

Hermione looked at Luna, looking like she didn't want her opinion. I couldn't help but notice how it was possible for the bushy haired girl to be quite rigid and tense. Luna had been right. Hermione really seemed quite uncomfortable.

"I'm alright." Hermione said, collecting herself.

"No you're not. You're being careful around Solaine, aren't you?" Luna asked, completely looking calm.

"N-No I'm n-not." Hermione said, her voice somewhat surprised and a bit irritated.

I didn't want an argument to pursue. From what Draco had told me, Hermione was a bit stubborn and slightly hot-headed. I swallowed before saying, "It's alright, Hermione. I would be to."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking a bit startled at my remark.

"I mean, you're either being careful with me because you don't want me to have some kind of anxiety attack from that traumatic experience, or you're just suspicious on whether I've been made a Death Eater or not. But maybe you're wondering if I'm under the imperious curse." I tell her. My tone wasn't cold or hard. It was more nonchalant, really.

She looked down guility, "I'm sorry. I-I'm just bein-"

"Careful." I said, before she looked up at me. I gave her a small smile. "It's alright. I would be suspicious too. However, I can completely assure you that I'm not, in fact, a Death Eater, nor am I being controlled. I won't let it happen. And I can also assure you that I'm not gonna start yelling at you. I may be somewhat fragile and scared. But I'm building up my strength. However, t's alright for me now. I may be still sort of affected by the whole experience, but I know that I'm in safe hands . The Lovegoods aren't going to hurt me, and I have a feeling that both you and Ginny won't as well."

"We won't." Ginny confirmed, giving me an assuring smile, which I gladly returned.

"I'm sorry I thought that way." Hermione apologized.

I smiled, leaning over and held her hand in assuringly and said, "It's alright. I'm turning over a new leaf. A clean slate. I'm not gonna let some hooded morons ruin anything for me." Hermione smiled genuinely.

I let go of her hand, before she said. "I'm glad you're okay, Solaine." I smiled, "I really am."

"Awwww!" Ginny gushed, "We're all happy!" The four of us laughed at Ginny's sudden out burst.

Despite the fact that Hermione and I had gotten off a bit differently, we were able to get along very well. Both of them were equally easy to talk to.

Ginny was absolutely fun to talk to, even though she was quite young. She seemed also quite mature with the things she spoke about, for her age. But nonetheless, she was quite a laugh. Hermione was no better, but she was a bit more reserved compared to Ginny. Though she was a bit uptight, stubborn and always abided by the rules, she was quite nice to talk to. She had great comebacks and always made witty remarks, which her intelligence supplied her with very generously. She was definitely someone to not mess with if she were to be crossed. But she seemed very loyal; a good friend. I knew that I could count on someone like her one day.

While the girls were there, Luna spoke even far more than she usually did. The girls were even quite surprised as well and had mentioned it once or twice to her. But Luna just simply and happily stated that she felt belonged and that she felt like she could open up more.

I was pleased that she felt that way, though I wasn't surprised on what she opened up to. From what Ginny and Hermione had said, all Luna ever talked about were mythical creatures and such. But now, the girls were even more surprised that she talked about anything other than that and magic.

"...If you were a Malfoy... then that means all three of them cursed you!" Ginny concluded after 2 hours of talking, looking horrified. "But how could they! How could _Draco Malfoy!? _Shouldn't he be arrested for even doing so? I mean, magic isn't even allowed outside of Hogwarts. He's underaged, an- Ah! It's got to be his father, who's done this. It's got to be. Just because that lousy father of his is connected to the minister...-"

"Ginny!" I interrupted, looking somewhat amused at her rant, yet pleased that she cared. I said, "It's alright!"

"_Alright!?_" She said in disbelief. "Solaine, this family _tortured_ you. Their souls should be sucked out by the dementors, and flushed right down the toilet of Moaning Myrtle!" I winced at her emphasis, earning back a small memory of being tortured. However, I quickly disregarded the memory and tried to focus on the present, rather than the past.

I noticed Hermione nudge the frustrated girl, whose expression quickly softened up when she noticed my slight discomfort.

"You didn't mean it, I know." I said before she could apologize.

"I'm sorry, Solaine. But though I hardly know you, I feel like I should be a protective friend, you know?" I nodded, giving her an assuring smile.

"Actually, Narcissa and Draco didn't do anything." I replied, earning a look of disbelief from both Ginny and Hermione. Luna already knew all this, so her expression didn't change at all. "They actually took care of me...The first few times. It was mostly Lucius' and his _mates. _Draco and his mum always left every time I was cursed upon. Believe it or not, Draco actually cared about me. I don't know if he still does. But I have a feeling that deep down in him, he cares."

"Solaine," Hermione said cautiously, "This is Malfoy we're talking about. Draco's vile. He's terrible to people. I don't think he could even care about anyone aside from himself."

I nodded, knowing this side to Draco. "I know, Hermione. He may seem quite inhuman...But I know how Draco can be like. But I've known him since I was 2." I tell her, who had her lips pursed. "He's a very, very misunderstood person, Hermione. He only ever does stuff because of Lucius. If he was born into another family, I can assure you he'd be a greater person now than how he is now. But he didn't like it, you know...Me being in that cellar for who knows how long..." I said, exhasperatedly. The two girls looked at me surprised.

"He what?" Ginny said, with a surprised look on her face.

I chuck;ed, "He must've been that bad at school then."

"He's horrid!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He only ever did care about me and his mother." I admitted, "I was always the closest to him. The first few times he's visited me, he said he didn't want me like this. Said that I shouldn't have disobeyed Lucius and have kept out of his stuff..."

"When did he stop visiting you?" Luna asked.

"After the second time I was tortured. But every time he saw me, he always had that sad and look of regret on his face. Believe it or not, he actually can have a heart to certain people." I tell them. "He really was a brother to me. We hardly argued since we were always on each other's side. I know I should be mad at him for looking like he hadn't cared at all, but...I grew up with him. It's-"

"Hard to let go." Luna finished, smiling. I nodded, giving her a small smile back.

"Yeah, it is." I answered. "I've known him for the longest, and so well too. He's just one of those people who are just difficult to deal with, you know?" Hermione nodded, understanding.

Our conversation had went on for another 30 minutes until the topic was brought around to something much more lighter and forgiving. We had begun speaking of Hogwarts and the things Hermione and Ginny had been through. Though it was terrible, it was quite an adventure.

"On the list of requirements for this year, it said that we needed dress robes. Why?" I brought up.

"Dress robes? Why do you need dress robes?" Ginny said asked, but I simply shrugged in response. Ginny looked at Luna, but her head was tilted to the side with the same look of confusion on her face.

"I, as well, got the same requirement." Hermione replied. "I asked Mum and Dad about it, but they disregarded my question._ Obviously_ they know something."

"No fair! You lot need dresses, but I don't? You think you lot need to be in some fancy event?" Ginny asked.

"Perhaps." Hermione answered.

"You reckon we should get a new dress before school starts?" I asked Hermione.

"Don't bother!" Ginny intercepted. "There's a better shop over in Hogsmeade! Luna and I will help you with that!"

"Speaking of shopping," Luna finally spoke up, "Solaine and I must take a trip over to Diagon Alley to get our things for school. Would you care to join us?"

Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks, and nodded in agreement "Sure." Hermione said with a smile, "But we'd have to get Mrs. Weasley's permission before we head out."

"We need all the approvement we can get from my mum. With everything that happened during the World Cup, I think she has one bloody hell right to know our whereabouts." Luna grinned at Ginny's response. They'll be needing it indeed.


	8. A Little Outing & A Glimpse of Solaine

**Chapter 8: A Little Outing, and a Glimpse of Solaine**

* * *

_**Solaine**_

* * *

Mr. Lovegood was far to busy, so it had been a trip of four when we decided to leave the house to do some shopping. However, oddly enough Mr. Lovegood didn't believe in floo powder and since all of us were underage, we couldn't apparate. So we've just decided to floo down to the leaky cauldron through the Weasley's fireplace instead. Besides, since we already had to get Mrs. or Mr. Weasley's permission to go, it was a bit more convenient as well.

I knew we were close when a big burrow came into view. The Burrow, which it really was called, was a tall home. Wait- no. Let me rephrase that. _Homes_. The place were all wood, misshaped and looked like there were a few houses stacked up on one another. The place had a certain charm to it, though it wasn't too extravagant or to what I was use to. It had that certain warm feeling to it.

"It's not much, but it's home." Ginny said as we approached the place. "Wait here. I have a feeling you'd want no one to ambush you. And since we don't exactly have all day for you to talk story, I think Hermione and I should clear out the living room first. Plus, that experience was a bit recent, I don't want you to have to go back down memory lane. It's enough you've already talked about it with us. " I smiled gratefully at the girl, and nodded in thanks. "As you know, I have a huge family. Bill, Charlie, and Percy aren't here, but Harry is. But it's still quite a lot." I fazed for a second as she mentioned my brothers name. Knowing that he was here, my flesh and blood, was a bit pressuring.

Luna and I stayed behind while Hermione and Ginny hurried into the Burrow. We were a safe distance away from Ginny's home, and I doubt no one could make out our faces.

That is, unless they've got some kind of super vision or something. I bet Harry does, since he wears glasses and all.

Eh, probably not.

"You like them." Luna stated once the girls disappeared in the Burrow.

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah. They're lovely. Ginny's really enjoyable to be around, and I really admire Hermione's analyzing and in depth, but warm personality."

"That's odd, many people find her to be cold."

"Well I suppose many people haven't had a proper conversation with her, now have they?" I said wisely.

Luna grinned. "Touche."

* * *

_**Harry**_

* * *

"It's been hours since they've left!" Ron said. "I'm getting bored here."

"Why, mad that you haven't got Hermione to bicker like an old married couple with?" Fred said cheekily as he plopped down next to Ron. I sniggered, as I tore my eyes away from the view outside to Ron from my place near the window.

"Shut up, Fred!" Ron said, clearly annoyed. But facing away from his brothers with a hint of red rising up to his cheeks.

I was wondering how Gin and Hermione's visit went. Whether it was going well or not. Maybe they've made the girl cry because of all the questions they might've asked. Or perhaps they didn't like her completely.

I was by the window looking out, hoping Hedwig would come by with a letter from Sirius since it had been a week since I've received a letter from him. But my thoughts of Sirius quickly cleared away when four girls came into view from a distance away from the house. I recognized Hermione first, since her slightly untamed fluffy brown hair had been easily recognizable from any distance. Ginny was the next one for me to notice, since her red hair could be spotted a mile away, along with everyone else in her family.

The third person had been slightly tricky recognize, but remembering that the girls had gone off to Luna's. I had guessed it was her. But as they came slightly closer to the house, but thoughts were confirmed after seeing her familiar long platinum blonde hair.

However, the last person with them was someone who I had not recognized at all. Assuming things, I bet it was that girl Luna wrote about. That girl that got tortured and had managed to escape.

"What you staring at Harry?" The twin both said in unison as they popped by my side. I hadn't even realize that I had stood and had my face close to the window during the time I had been spotting the girls from outside the house.

"Who's that?" Fred asked, pointing out the window. Ron stood up from his seat and joined us.

"Someone's here?" Ron asked. "Wait, that's Hermione…I can tell by the hair. Obviously that's Ginny, I'd know my sister anywhere. Wait, who's the blonde one? And that other one? Who- bloody hell, why are they so far off?- Oi, Harry. Mate, hand me your glasses, I can't really see well through this window."

"Well we could see better if someone had wiped the windows down better." George pointed out, gazing at his younger brother.

I chuckled, as Ron made a small face. But said nothing.

"So that's Ginny and that's Hermione." George restated.

"The blonde one's Luna." I said, speaking up.

"Luna?" Ron said, in a surprised tone. "What's she doing here?"

Fred spoke up, "Didn't the girls say they were gonna visit Luna and that girl…What's her name? Soul? Selena?"

"Solaine." I corrected.

"Solaine! That's right." Fred exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

"That must be that girl, then." George concluded. I continued to look out the window with the rest of them as I eyed Solaine with curiosity. Though we couldn't get a good look, something about her seemed far too familiar. Like, I've met her before. "She's pretty."

"Pretty?" Ron said, pulling back to look at his brother, "How the bloody hell can you even tell? She's so far off, and I highly doubt you've got that good of a vision."

"You doubt me brother!?" George says overdramatically as he held a hand to his chest. "The pain!" He exclaims as he pretends to fall over and die.

"Tosser." Ron mumbled, looking back out the window.

"What are you four looking at?" Hermione's voice popped out as she and Ginny entered the living room.

"Hey 'Mione, is that the new girl Luna's been talking about in her letters?" Fred asked as he turned around, then jerking a thumb towards the window.

"Yes." She answered.

"Ooh, I want to meet her!" The twins exclaimed, rushing over to the girls.

The girls exchanged looks before they both said, "No."

"YE- Wait, No!? But why!?" They whined.

"It's bad enough she talked about it today. The whole experience is still a bit recent. I don't want you lot asking her any questions. The last thing she needs is to go down memory lane." Gin replied.

"Then we won't ask her! We'll just charm her with our good looks and say hi!" George explained, with the rest of us nodding along.

"Nope. You'll overwhelm her." Hermione stated.

"Anyways…'Mione, I'll go ask Mum. Might take a bit though. But I think she'll let us go." Ginny said, with Hermione nodding approvingly as she hurried up the stairs.

"Ask her what?" I piped.

"Ask her if we can go to Diagon Alley with Luna and Solaine."

"Can we come?" George perked up.

"No. Besides, you have to de-gnome the garden. Your mother gave you that job to do yesterday and you lot still haven't done it." Ron and the twins groaned. "And I think Solaine deserves a girls day out."

"So how was it, by the way?" I asked, "You're visit, I mean. Was she that spectacular as you thought?" We were all curious. We all knew Hermione was a bit suspicious of Solaine, and we all thought she might've made Solaine cry during her visit to Luna's place.

Because _it is _Hermione we're talking about. She can go from being warm, to completely intimidating and just quite cold. With her temper and everything she's done (From full-body binding Neville and punching Malfoy in the face), we knew not to mess with her.

"Actually, she is." The guys and I raised our eyebrows, clearly surprised that Hermione had taken a quick liking to this new girl. "She's quite wonderful. Everything Luna had said in the letter was true. Smart, pretty, funny, clever, and interesting. Thought I was surprised, I like her."

"Really? Am I hearing this correctly? Hermione Jean Granger, taking a quick liking to someone new? I think we need to notify the Prophet." Ron stated.

"Right you are, brother!" The twins replied as I sniggered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh bug off."

"Hmm, so she's smart, pretty, clever, interesting, and did you say funny?" George asked, before slapping Fred's arm. "Sounds like I've found my dream girl!" They laughed.

"Took Mum some convincing, but we can go." Ginny said as she descended from the staircase, before turning to us to say, "And she wants you boys to de-gnome the garden, or you'll have to do tonights dishes…_without magic." _The guys groaned. "Now as much as I love you blokes, clear off. I don't want you lot near Solaine." The girls shoved us far off to a corner in the kitchen, far enough for us to keep away from Solaine.

But we knew a simple shove off to the side wouldn't stop any of us. Curiosity got to the best of us too much.

Ginny disappeared out of the house, and after a few seconds she came back in. "I waved them in, and they should be here in a bit."

"Your house is really nice. Very interesting. I like it." A somewhat familiar voice said, as it flew throughout the first floor. The lads and I creeped up at the edge of the kitchen, peeking out. There we saw Luna, and the other girl, who apparently is Solaine.

"So that's her?" One of the twins whispered.

"I suppose so." I replied. We all stared at the girl a distance away from us. Unfortunately, both of the girl's backs were facing us, so we couldn't get a look at Solaine at all. That is, unless she turned around.

But she didn't.

She seemed to have pale skin, and long wavy hair that seemed to have the color of both brown and red mixed with one another. Like a subtle rust. Her hair was light, but wasn't red enough to be like the Weasleys. She basically had a subtle color of red in her hair.

Brown-Light Red headed hair color. That was pretty much it.

Her figure was very slim. But from what she went through, I was surprised she wasn't any thinner.

"I don't think I've been in your home before, Gin." Luna said.

"And for good reason to." Ron mumbled.

"Is this your entire family?" Solaine asked as she leaned down to a small table, taking a look at the frame.

"Yeah. They can be a pain, but they're still family." Ginny said, nodding.

"I remember meeting you and your family. But I don't think I've met these three." Solaine stated, pointing to three figures in a picture. I looked towards the boys, who seemed confused at her statement.

"Percy works at the ministry, so he's always gone. Charlie's in Romania, working with the dragons, and Bills a curse breaker over in Egypt."

"Your family's huge, Gin. You're lucky. My family is...dead. Well, my parents are. I know that for sure. But my brother..-"

"You have a brother?" Hermione asked, surprised.

Solaine nodded. "He's very much alive, I'll tell you that. But he doesn't even know I exist." She said sadly. I felt a pang of sadness in my heart for the girl. For her to have gone through so much.

"I'm sorry, Sol." Ginny said.

Solaine shook her head, "It's alright. It's fine. Eventually, he'll find out. " She said, shrugging. "So, think we should get going? We might take a while."

"Yeah sure." They all replied.

* * *

After the girls flooed out to Diagon Alley, we stepped out from the kitchen and exchanged looks. "It's sad." I said, breaking the silence.

"What is?" Ron asked.

"To have gone what she went through, to know that her parents died, and that her brother doesn't even know her? It's -"

"-Sad." Fred finished. "She seems like a nice girl too. But I don't recall meeting her though. Didn't you hear?"

"I don't remember anything, either." George replied.

"Why do I feel like I do?" I asked suddenly, gaining looks from them.

"What do you mean? You've met Solaine?" Ron asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. She seems so familiar. In so many ways to where I don't even understand."

"That makes no sense whatsoever, Harry." Ron sighed, "It's too bad we never got a glimpse of what she looked like."

"Yeah." The twins replied.

* * *

_**Solaine**_

* * *

We flood off to Diagon Alley, and the Leaky Cauldron had engulfed us. I stood in the pub for a moment, taking in the many faces and people that surrounded me. I still felt it..The pressure and the heaviness of the place. The fact that the pub had dimmed lighting wasn't helping at all either.

I still felt overwhelmed.

"_Solaine?"_

I still felt weak.

_"Solaine! Are you there? Solaine, come back!"_

And I still felt like every person in the room is going to turn around and curse me .There were just too much people in this pub. Just too much. I almost felt suffocated, as if the air was whisking away from me. As if it had been personally drawn out.

"SOLAINE!" a voice cried out to me, shaking me away from my thoughts. I was momentarily thankful for whoever had grabbed my attention. The crowdedness of the room that I was mainly focused on was starting to draw back.

But only just a bit.

"Y-Ye-Yes? Yes, what?" I turned to find Luna, Ginny, and Hermione. All giving me looks of concern. "Uhm. Sorry. Just a bit...Lost in thought."

Luna spoke up, "Sol, if you are not up to it. Maybe we should go back, and maybe you should get some rest."

I frantically shook my head. "No, no! I'm fine, I swear." I assured them. But maybe, I was trying to assure myself.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "We can go back, you know. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed. I know there's a lot of people around here, and I know that it might be a little too soon." I silently thanked Hermione and her courtesy.

"I'm fine, Hermione. I'm going to have to go to face a crowd of people eventually, anyway. Might as well get use to..._people_." The only reason why I could tolerate Hermione and Ginny now is that I could trust them. I've only known them for several hours. But somehow, I knew that I could. There was just something about them that made me trust them. Call it woman's intuition, or call it instincts. But I just knew that I could.

But I also had a feeling that I'd have more issues trusting others.

After dusting each off, we hurried out of the dingy place, and stepped out on to the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. Fortunately, being outside on the streets made me feel better. It was brighter, and a whole lot more spacious. Not to mention, it was less stuffier.

As usual, the streets were filled with pretty much anyone who was associated with the wizarding world. Though it was crowded, I somehow didn't mind it. It could've been the bright sun that brought down a positive light, or maybe it could've even been the gush of wind that pushed right through us. But somehow, I felt like I could breathe again.

My eyes scanned the area, admiring the set up of Diagon Alley. It wasn't the most spacious area, with obvious reasons to why it was called an Alley. However, it also wasn't the neatest of the most organized place ever. Heck, the Muggle streets were far more spacious and more organized than this old place. But unimaginaely, I loved all of it. There was always that certain feeling that this placed gave off. Call it warm, call it togetherness...But without a doubt, I loved it here. Everything ranged from broomsticks, to cauldrons, quidditch gear, bat spleens, and rolls of parchment!

But before I could distract myself from anymore thoughts, Hermione quickly pulled me back over to her side. I heard a little gruff to my left, and found an old man narrowing his eyes at me before stalking away. I hadn't even realized that I was blocking the exit of the Leaky Cauldron. I was so distracted that I almost became a barrier to bump into. I shot Hermione a grateful smile, to which she returned back.

"So, where to first? Hermione and I already got all of our supplies a week ago, so we'll help grab stuff along if you need help." Ginny said, motioning towards her and Hermione.

Luna and I nodded. "Well Daddy has already bought my books and most of the things I need. So all I really want is a new quill set. I'm thinking on getting colored ink. I heard they released purple." Luna piped with a fascinated look on her face.

"I as well. My quills are starting to wear out." Hermione replied.

We looked to Ginny, who shrugged. "Well I don't need anything. I suppose I just want some food, or a look over at some quidditch supplies." I nodded.

"Well I need to withdraw money first. Then I need to get a new wand. My old one wasn't always too fond of me. I don't think I've ever gotten a proper wand, really. The Malfoys just handed me one."

"Really? It must've been hard for you to perform spells!" Hermione exclaimed.

"A bit, but I've managed. I suppose I need to get a proper one, I suppose."

"Well I think we should get your books last. Heavens, they're the heaviest to carry. Besides, the line over at Flourish and Blotts seems endless." Hermione stated. "How about you and Luna head over to Gringotts, since I recall Luna stating that she needs some money as well as you do. While you two are off getting money, I'm sure you'll be wanting your wand next. But I assume you don't want anyone barging in on your new wand selection time, so Luna will meet me and Ginny over at Scribbulus Writing Instruments where we'll get out new quills and such. We'll meet at that ice cream parlour afterwards. Do you know where it is?" And there you go, ladies and gentleman, Hermione Granger, showing off her intelligent planning skills.

"Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, right? North side of Diagon Alley?" I said, trying to recall the place.

"Yes. Good, you know where it is. After a small break, we'll wing it from there and just scatter off to get your things."

"Sounds like a plan." And we were off.

* * *

_**Harry**_

* * *

"I'm so bored, Harry." Ron whined, making me grimace. It's been the 8th time Ron had whined since the girls had left. The twins, not wanting to be stuck with tonight's dishes, decided to de-gnome the garden. After they had trotted off to the garden, Ron and I were left in the living room, just sitting here with nothing to talk about. Usually if Hermione had been here, they'd be bickering or at least talking about something. But now, it was pretty much quiet. With what happened back at the World Cup, and the amount of time we've spent talking about it, there had simply been nothing left.

"Well you wouldn't be bored if you had joined brothers in de-gnoming the gardens, now would you?" Mrs. Weasley stated as she descended the stairs.

"But Mu-"

"Don't you dare whine, or else if you like, you can do tonight's dishes all by yourself. No go." She firmly said, pointing towards the door. Ron got up, his shoulders sagging, as he groaned. Once Ron was out the door, Mrs. Weasley turned to me and asked, "Oh Harry, are you feeling alright?"

I nodded, "I'm fine, thanks."

"You sure? Are you hungry, dear?"

"I'm good, Mrs. Weasley." I said, shaking my head.

"Well if you need anything, just ask me alright?" I nodded in response. She smiled and said, "Oh and by the way, Dumbledore owled me a few minutes ago. He said that he, Remus, and Sirius would like to have a chat with you."

I perked up at the news. "About what?" I asked, anticipated.

She shrugged, "It beats me, dear. Now, they'll be here in a few moments, so sit tight and wai-"

"There won't be any need for anymore waiting, Molly." A voice said from the door. We both turned to find Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and my godfather, entering through the door. I smiled excitedly as I hurried into my godfather's arms.

"Your hair's growing. Taking after me, I see." He said, grinning.

"Oh! There you all are. Happy to have you all here, would you like some tea?" She asked happily.

Dumbledore smiled, the nodded, "Yes. I could do use a good cup of tea. Thank you, Molly."

"I, as well." Remus said, slightly raising his hand.

"And I. Merlin knows I'll need it at my age." Sirius said as he took a seat.

"And you, Harry?" She asked, turning to me.

I shook my head, "No thank you, Mrs. Weasley." and then she left. Anymore tea, and I'll sure be convinced that Mrs. Weasley is trying to expand my bladder...Or maybe she's trying to make me pee. Before sitting, I hugged Remus and shook the professor's hand before he gestured me to sit back down. "So...Mrs. Weasley said you wanted to speak to me about something." At that, I noticed Sirirus' face had gotten a bit more serious. Ignore the unintended pun. The three of them exchanged looks. "Sirius?" I asked, confused what they wanted to say.

"Well, er- I..." My godfather drifted off, not knowing what to say.

"Ah yes, Harry. There's something that we'd like to inform you about..." I slightly tilted my head, confused and wondering what they wanted to say. But somehow, I felt like it was something to be surprised about.

* * *

**And there you go! Sorry, it isn't all too exciting. But if I made any mistakes, lemme know. I didn't exactly went over the whole thing after I was done. **

**So please, REVIEW!**


	9. New Discoveries

**Chapter 9: New Discoveries**

* * *

_**Harry**_

* * *

I paled, not knowing what to believe. I didn't know what to feel or what to say. Emotions ran through me in a bliss, but all bouncing around my head. I felt angry, confused, surprised, and numb. _Very_ numb.

I sat there, mouth agape. "I-I have a w-what?" I stuttered.

"A sister, Harry. You have a sister." Sirius said, giving a cautious look towards me.

"Harry, I'm sure you're very confused." Dumbledore said.

"Confused? You tell me." I huffed, raising my voice a bit as I rose from my seat. "14 years of life's been confusing enough! And _only now_ I've been told that I have a sister!? And to think that for all these years, I thought I was alone...How long have you been keeping this from me!? Is there anything else that you've all been keeping from me? Are you going to tell me that Voldemort's a distant relative now?"

"Of course not, Harry. That's preposterous." Remus replied. I shot him a look.

"No what's preposterous is that for 14 years of my life, I've been_ misinformed_!" I gritted my teeth.

"Harry," Dumbledore began calmly. "You have every right to be upset.-"

"Every!" I exclaimed.

"Now please, Harry. Take a seat and calm down." I exhaled, then did what I was told.

"Remus has informed me that you've been having a specific dream. A dream of the night your parents died; only with a new addition." I nodded to Dumbledore's words.

"You've mentioned there was girl." Remus spoke up.

"It was. A little girl. She looked so similar and she feels so familiar. I've had this same dream before but she's never been in any of it." I said, then looking at all of them who had exchanged knowing looks. "It's her, isn't it? The girl. That girl is my sister." I looked at Sirius who nodded. "Why didn't any of you tell me before that I had a sister? Where is she now? Why-"

"DOA- or MIA, whatever these muggles like to call it." Sirius said.

"What?"

"Dead or alive. Missing in action. We weren't sure if she was alive or not." Sirius spoke. I furrowed my eyebrows. "The night your parents died, your sister went missing. We tried looking for her but to no avail. We couldn't find her."

"But recently, we found her, Harry. We found your sister." Dumbledore said. But before I could speak up about anything he continued on. "However and surprisingly enough, it was more like she found _us_. She's a very clever girl with a loving heart. Very funny as well. She takes after your father. Although I am uncertain if this is pleasing to hear. Seeing as your father did have a knack for landing many detentions-"

"They we were worth it. Trust me." Sirius piped before Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"But I'm sure she will take after your mother as well. So I assume she's a bit well in between. Just like you. Let's just hope that her time here in Hogwarts will be all but miserable to her." I looked up at him with a small smile, finding a small glint in Dumbledore's eyes.

"She goes to Hogwarts?" I asked, my eyebrows raising.

"In time. She will be attending Hogwarts starting this term."

"Have I met her?"

Dumbledore gave a small smile, "I'm quite certain that you have, according to Arthur."

"I don't know, sir. I've met many people that sometimes it's a bit hard to remember. But professor, I do have one question though." Dumbledore nodded. "What's her name?"

"Solaine Lily Potter. I chose the name." Sirius piped, looking pleased with himself. I gave out a small smile when I heard it. The sound of her name was unique and comforting to hear.

But then I thought for a moment, feeling quite familiar with the name. "She has the same name as the girl that Luna's been taking care of." I pointed out. I looked at the three of them, who all gave sad looks. My eyes widened. "That's her? That's my sister!? She's the girl who went through all that!?" I shot out of my seat, and decided to head to where she was at this moment to find her. "I'm going to her."

"Harry, I advise against that." Dumbledore said, pointing me to sit back down.

"Why?"

"Everything is overwhelming for her right now. Give her a bit of time." I nodded in understanding. "And with the Death Eaters prowling around, I advise you stay close to safety."

I sat there in my seat, quiet. "Does she know? That I'm her brother?" I asked after a minute of silence. They nodded. "What did she say?"

"She was surprised." Dumbledore replied.

"Does she hate me?"

"Of course not, Harry. Why would she?" Sirius asked. I shrugged.

"I can't believe I have a sister. I can't believe she went through all that." I said, clenching my fist. She's my sister. She wasn't suppose to go through that. But she did. After a minute I spoke again. "You've mentioned I've met her. Do you know where..or when?"

"The young lady at the train station." Dumbledore replied. "The one that was kind towards Ginny." I looked at him, eyes wide.

"Malfoy's sister." I let out.

"Yes. We've come to learn that she's been with the Malfoy family for quite sometime. Recently, she's figured out the truth and I'm quite sure you know the rest from Luna's letter." My face held a horrified expression.

I was honestly, in fact, speechless. Millions of thoughts ran through my brain. Wondering and worrying about the things she had to go through. From what what Luna had said in her letter, it was horrifying and I hadn't even known her at the time. But to find out that it was someone who's your own flesh and blood...

It was a whole new deal.

"How could the Malfoys do such a thing to her." I whispered angrily. "But wait. If she's to be attending Hogwarts, what about Malfoy? The school isn't big enough for them to not know that the other is there."

"Ah that is very true, Harry. But I will be having quite an understanding talk with Mr. Malfoy. A very long talk. I can only hope that Draco will be no problem to Solaine while she's in school." Dumbledore said.

* * *

_**Solaine**_

* * *

As I made my way over to the ice cream shop, my mind was still wrapping around my visit to the Ollivanders. Particularly, the conversation Mr. Ollivander and I had shared.

_"You look like her." A voice spoke, making me jump in surprise. Making me almost knock over the dusty vase that was near me. "Almost a striking resemblance. But you have your father's eyebrows." Mr. Ollivander said as he stepped behind the counter. I raised a hand, touching my eyebrows for a split second. I cocked my head to the side as I looked at the old man. He could've been old as Dumbledore. He looked worn out, haggard, and his grey hair was out of place. I was surprised at how easy it was for him to depict that I was a Potter. Did I really look like my mother? "I remember the first time your mother came in here. She only came in here once, but I remember it just like it was yesterday. Your mother was a very kind and sweet girl. Seeing you, it's as if she's come back to grace us with her lovely presence again...I remember your father quite well too. Only he had a few more visits here than your mother. Your father always needed a replacement. I've sold him 6 wands his entire life. Some broke, and a few were lost. Although I do recall him telling me once that a Giant Squid had consumed half of his wand." I smiled at his memory, trying to imagine the same thing as well. _

_"I wish I had more memories about them." I said a bit sadly. _

_He gave a sad smile, "'Tis' an unfortunate death. But nonetheless, it is now your turn to make the memories." He said as he gently pulled out a box from a nearby shelf. "You and your brother share the same eyes. I remember when he tried to find his wand. It took him quite awhile, but after a long mess was made, he eventually found his. Maybe you're like your brother. Here, 11 inches, Holly, Pheonix feather." I hesitantly took the wand in my right hand and felt nothing. It didn't feel like it was mine. I gave it a wave, but all it caused was a few boxes to fly out of its selves._

_My eyes widened. "I'm so sorry!" He waved it off._

_"Happens all the time." He simply replied, scurrying off to a part of his shop. But wand after wand after wand, I could clearly see Mr. Ollivander getting restless. I, on the other hand, started getting worried. _

_And really, really frustrated. Not to mention kinda anxious. I've been in this shop for about a while, and I've already went through 19 different wands._

_"I doubt that this happens all the time." I mumbled as I leaned against the counter, clearly exhausted. _

_"Actually, it has happened on several occsasions. But rarely." He trailed off. But in a split second, his face started to fill with wonder "Perhaps.." and he dashed at the back of his store. I heard a few crashes, and a couple boxes falling from where he was. "Aha! Hear it is..." He exclaimed as he returned, holding a dusty red wooden box. I looked at it curiously, noting the difference between this certain box and the rest. The appearance of the box in general was different compared to all the others. The others were made out of cardboard while this was made out of wood. The others were colored black, beige, brown, or even white. This on the other hand, was red like a dragon's flame. On the box, there inscribed two words in gold. These words were in Latin._

_Ignis Internum. _

_"The fire within." I muttered subconsciously. I looked up at the old man in surprise. Words can't even comprehend what I was feeling right now. I couldn't speak Italian when I had met this transfer at Beauxbatons once, nor have I ever read or learned Latin. Then how is it that I can't speak the spanish or Italian language, but can fully comprehend this Latin phrase that I just read!? I barely even thought about it when I read phrase. It was like it was a first or second language to me that I knew so well. This was bizarre._

_However, Mr. Ollivander didn't seem to think so. Instead of being shock as I was, a smirk was plastered on instead. It was if he knew something that I didn't. _

_"Right you are. Here," He said as he took the lid off of the box. There sat a long black wand. Beautiful, it was. Way better than my old one. The form and its sides were evened out. It reminded me or Lucius' wand. But instead of a snake, it was a dragon. _

_Fancy, it was. _

_But what was so special about this wand? "11 inches, blackwood, and a dragon's flame." He spoke with a glint in his eyes. They looked somewhat...hopeful. I hesitantly reached out for the wand and when I grasped it, I felt a warm but welcoming feeling surge through me. I curiously looked at the old man, who was grinning from ear to ear. "At last..." I furrowed my eyebrows. "It seems like this wand has chosen you, Miss Potter. And for good reason too."_

_"I'm not understanding sir." _

_"I remember every wand I've sold, Miss Potter. Every 111 years that pass by, a wand just like yours is sold to a very, very special witch or wizard. Now, your wand is a part of a family. A family of four, if you will. From what I've learned in my craft, this family of four is made up of the four classical elements in life. Water, Earth, Air, and-"_

_"Fire." _

_He nodded, "Correct. I've sold 3 my entire life, Miss Potter. You are the last I've sold to."_

_"I still don't understand, sir. What's this got to do with me?"_

_"Every witch or wizard to posses a wand of this family is special, Miss Potter. Every. They each hold a particularly special power within them. A wand like yours doesn't just choose anyone. For you to even hold it just shows that you are a great witch." My eyes slightly widened, slightly disbelieving. _

_"How does that show?" I asked, curious._

_"One who is not chosen for your wand cannot grasp it. For me to attempt to posses your wand is like me sacrificing my hand to the fire to burn. No one can ever posses your wand. Your wand is loyal to you." I was speechless. I wasn't sure how to respond to this. This was all too much for me. He couldn't be serious. This couldn't be real._

_But then again, me not expecting to be thrown in a dungeon and used as a target was very real in many ways. I still cringe at the thought of it. However, I recall Professor Dumbledore speaking about me so specially..._

_I became curious at what this man had to say. __"Do you know anything else?" _

_He shook his head sadly. "Alas, no. All I can say is that with a power like yours, I can only hope for you to use it well and wisely. Also, I recommend for you to keep cautious with whom you decide to share this piece of news with you, Miss Potter. Grave things happen to witches and wizards who posses the classical power. It is of the utmost importance that you-know-who or his follows must not gain knowledge of this if you do not wish to lie in a terrible fate."_

It bothered me, in all honesty. To find out that you're powers are above average was hard to believe. As special I might have felt right then and there, it was peculiar to why _I _out of all people was chosen to be this way. I quickly glanced at my new wand. The wand I didn't have to pay for; the wand that led to so much answers that it couldn't give. What Mr. Ollivander had said was purely vague. There simply wasn't enough information to how everything was.

But I knew that eventually, I was going to find out.

Maybe if I dug around in Hermione's or Luna's brain, I could fish out _something._

* * *

**_A/n: How was that? How was the big reveal? I felt all iffy about this. I apologize for not updating in so long. I just have a few days left of school and I'm outtie. I can update more of my stories then. Thanks for all the reviews by the way! _**

**_Review please! Don't be lazy, child! Lol. _**


End file.
